There's Something About Shun o Loca por Shun
by honeyxblood
Summary: Adaptación" June ha vivido angustiada 7 años de su vida, la razón de su desdicha no es otro que el caballero Shun de Andrómeda a quien tratara de encontrar a pesar de los incidentes vergonzosos que la rodean. COMPLETA. AL FIN XD!
1. Hay algo acerca de Shun

**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación de la Serie "Saint Seiya" a la película "There's Something About Mary". Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

**There´s Something About Shuni**

Vemos a Milo tocando una guitarra junto a Camus que lo acompaña con la batería portátil, ambos interpretando una balada ya conocida, sentados en la rama de un árbol de un colegio desconocido en Grecia.

El año en que termina la serie de Saint Seiya muy pocos saben que se creo un Colegio y una Universidad juntos solo para los personajes de la serie animada más popular de nuestros tiempos.

**Cuando tenía 13 años me enamore…**

Todo comenzó una mañana de otoño antes de ingresar al colegio, las hojas de los arboles caían con gracia y en el ambiente se sentía la algarabía por la llegada del Baile de Promoción, esta sería la última promoción de Saint Seiya.

Reda se encontraba solo y era mi oportunidad de conseguir pareja para el baile de graduación.

- Bueno Reda, ya se acerca el baile y sabes que todo el mundo asistirá. Yo, me preguntaba si tú…,¿ya hiciste la tarea de mitología?

- Vamos June, al punto….Pero, me gusta la idea. Puede ser. – Reda tomo sus cosas e inicio su camino hacia Spica ¿qué se supone que fue eso? Era necesario aclarar la duda.

- Reda ¿Ese fue un sí o un no? - Reda ligeramente fastidiado respondió

-Ya te lo dije. Si no consigo pareja…. tal vez. – increíble, 5 años grabando en la isla Andrómeda y esa era la gran amistad que demostraban mis compañeros.

En ese preciso momento como todas las mañanas ingresó Shun, saludando cálidamente a todas las chicas que lo miraban y saludaban boquiabiertas; incluso las chicas de mi grupo estaban fascinadas con su belleza, mi amiga Pandora inicio la conversación.

- Me pregunto si Shun ya habrá conseguido pareja para el baile. - Mis otras amigas Mino y Eri intentaron responder, cuando Sunrey se les adelanto.

- Dicen que ira con su novia, Saky.

-¿Con la Srta. Saky? - respondió Mino

Pandora con un gesto de sarcasmo miro a todas e imitando a una muñeca dijo:

- Sí, es la niña bonita, además se gano una beca para la Universidad de "Princeton"

Eri quien hasta el momento escuchaba se unió:

- Pero antes desfilará en París….

A lo que Mino con toda ilusión agregó - yo también pienso desfilar en París.

Todas miraron con incredulidad a Mino echaron a reír de tan solo imaginarla desfilando, sin pensar en la pobre de Mino. De pronto, frente al grupo apareció Seiya como siempre apurado haciendo reaccionar a Sunrey.

- Miren eso, miren es pegasus - señalo a un preocupadísimo Seiya quien no dejaba de mirar a todos lados, realizando la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

- ¿Chicos vieron mi calculadora?, en 5 minutos tocaran el ingreso y tengo examen – hablaba al aire con desesperación de no encontrar salida a su problema. Al ver esto Kanon y Saga entrelazan las miradas y con una sonrisa picara se acercan a Seiya.

- Hola seiya, no nos gusta el chisme, pero… - dice Saga susurrándole al oído.

-¿Vez a Hilda?...ella tiene tu calculadora. - completo Kanon la frase de Saga.

-¿Hilda?¿Por qué la tendría? lleva filosofía y no Métodos Cuánticos como yo – Seiya aún incrédulo sigue cuestionándose para si, dirigiendo esquívamente la mirada tratando de ubicar a la princesa nórdica.

Kanon recibiendo un guiño de Saga continúa

–Tampoco nos gusta hablar mal de la gente, pero debes saber que Hilda es..es… "cleptómana" sí ¡eso mismo! y …

- vimos cuando la escondió debajo de su blusa - Saga completó nuevamente la frase de su gemelo, viendo como Seiya bajo inmediatamente la mirada a la blusa de Hilda, continúo el plan. - ¡exactamente! en ... el... corpiño. - termino señalando con el dedo el pecho del Pegaso. Seiya lo pensó unos segundos y decidido respondió.

- Voy a pedirle inmediatamente que la devuelva - se dio vuelta caminando hacia Hilda. Nuevamente la mirada de los gemelos hablo por ellos y rápidamente Saga y Kanon lo detuvieron.

- ¡no lo hagas!, la pondrás en evidencia – argumento Kanon

- ¿no te da pena? Hilda es una princesa, pobre chica, debe ser dudo sufrir de esa enfermedad y no poder controlar sus impulsos. – Continúo Saga.

- Por lo visto, no es lo único que no puede controlar. - continúo pegasus mirando de reojo a Siegfried- Díganme amigos ¿qué puedo hacer?.

- Mira, ella esta con su novio Siegfried - La parejita andaba en unos arrumacos extraordinarios. Muy lindos los dos, aunque en la serie su presentación fue corta eran una pareja exitosa en el mundo Saint Seiya.

- Mi consejo es el siguiente, aprovecha mientras esta distraída con su novio y buscas tu calculadora dentro de su corpiño, así nadie saldrá afectado. ¿no crees? - Unos cuernitos le salían a Kanon al terminar su consejo y ver la decisión que tomaba Seiya; quien en su desesperación opto por seguir el mal consejo. Después de todo Seiya era un caballero de la esperanza, y esperanza era lo ultimo que perdería en su empresa de recuperar su calculadora.

Sigilosamente se acerca donde Hilda, y lentamente ingresa una mano por debajo de la blusa, tratando de ser cuidadoso. La pena lo embargaba y Seiya tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de no ser descubierto, cuando…. Hilda se dio cuenta de que a Siegfried le había crecido una mano en ese ultimo y extraordinario beso.

- ¡ayyyyyy! - exclamo la princesa, que no podía reaccionar de otra forma al contemplar a Seiya aún con los ojos cerrados y la mano dentro de su blusa tratando de encontrar algún objeto semejante a su calculadora..

- ¡Ventisca del Dragón! - Sin remordimientos Siegfried golpea a Seiya haciendo que este vuele por los aires de manera dolorosa. Al verlo, toda la escuela formo un círculo alrededor de ellos.

- ¡Que te pasa¡ ¿Quieres pelear? - Exclamó Siegfried indignado ante los hechos. Seiya apenas y se recuperaba del golpe y trataba de juntar algunos apuntes que salieron volando junto a él.

Los espectadores esperando ver una buena función gritaban:

- ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA!

Pero no todos pensaron mal de Seiya. Yo, que había visto todo no permitiría este tipo de atropello. Siegfried era una persona elocuente, por lo tanto entendería ¿verdad?

- Seiya no tiene la culpa de nada, los gemelos lo engañaron, aprovechándose de su desesperación- Sí, esas fueron mis palabras, mire a Seiya quien al fin se incorporo preocupadísimo por sus apuntes ni siquiera consideraba defenderse.

En tanto yo esperaba una respuesta coherente, mientras me anteponía e impedía que Siegfried volviera a golpear a Seiya; esto hizo que el héroe nórdico mantuviera la calma por un instante, aunque aún ofendido por la falta ante su princesa, Dubhe Alpha no encontró mentira en mis ojos.

- ¡Basta¡ ¿Qué hacen? ¡Él es mi amigo!. - se escucho a Shun abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

Siegfried al ver a Andrómeda al fin bajó la guardia y a manera de reclamo refunfuñó.

- ¡Deberías enseñarle a tener las manos en su lugar!.

Shun no tomó importancia al comentario de Siegfried y procedió a ayudarr a Seiya luego volteó y sus ojos se posaron en mi.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – escuché, levanté la cara y lo mire con ojos de asombro al saber que se preocupaba por mí, casi una total desconocida. Respondí con la mirada, para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

- ¿Estas bien Seiya? – Continuo e incorporo a Seiya que encontró el objeto perdido por el suelo, observando si su calculadora tenia algún daño.

- Gracias June… - me pareció escuchar nuevamente la voz de Shun ¿Pueden creerlo? Sabia mi nombre ¿Cómo es posible? Si muchos de mis amigos lo olvidaban, después de todo yo no era una amazona muy popular.

Ese día, ya en la salida, Shun se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa junto con Seiya, su amigo inseparable. Ellos habían vivido muchísimas aventuras especialmente en Hades y compartían la casa con su hermano Ikki y su novia Esmeralda, Shun me contó que Seiya era una persona peculiar, siempre tenía en sus manos un Mith Cloth que fue el primero que salió al mercado, siendo Pegaso el Santo que dio nombre a la serie que terminábamos de realizar.

Seiya amaba a su Cloth como algo sagrado al punto de llamarlo "Chibi Seiya" … yo los escuchaba y los veía reír de sus hazañas mientras ellos compartían amablemente conmigo sus aventuras y pasatiempos favoritos, podría haberme quedado escuchándolos por toda la eternidad con toda la atención del mundo. Shun se divertía al ver a Seiya realizando volteretas por la calle. Los tres éramos almas libres. La magia término al llegar a mi destino, entonces Shun se despidió y yo me disponía a ingresar a mi casa cuando….

- June ¿con quien iras al baile? – Una vez más tenía frente a mi al caballero de Andromeda. Me pareció que no debía darle lástima después de todo el tenía a su novia Saky, así que…

- Los bailes no me agradan mucho, creo que no… - Shun que traía la cabeza baja, alzo los ojos para interrumpir con la pregunta que quedaría grabada por el resto de mi vida.

- ¿Quisieras ir conmigo? - Todo esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad así que yo busque el lado positivo de las cosas.

- ¿Te refieres a ti con tu grupo de amigos? claro… - A fin de cuentas era mejor tenerlo de compañía, así sea formando un grupo, pero, Shun me sorprendió aún más.

- No. Hablo de nosotros dos…. ¿Qué dices? ¿aceptas? - Quedé completamente paralizada y opte por cerciorarme lo que escuche. Ya que de un momento a otro, no solo Shun me hablaba, sino que también quería ser mi pareja de promoción. No había hablado con Shun desde... aquella vez cuando se me cayo la máscara, muchos años atras, antes de Asgard, Poseidon, Hades, La Saga del Cielo y películas incluidas.

- ¿te refieres a tí y a mí? - Esto causo una gran sonrisa en Shun y yo reaccione de la misma forma.

- Sí. ¿Te gusta la idea? - Gustarme… él había pensado en llevarme al baile y yo había perdido las esperanzas de asistir. Solo atine a responder con la cabeza, moviéndola con aceptación y entusiasmo, no me di cuenta si tenia o no la boca abierta, pero el sonrió y me dijo susurrándome al oído.

- Entonces te recojo el sábado antes del baile.

¡Sí! No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, tal vez era un sueño, pero si era real todo lo ocurrido, seria este el día perfecto en toda mi vida y en el baile la envidia de todas mis amigas.

**ESCUELA:**

- ¡Qué iras al baile con alguien! - replicaba Pandora sin medir su tono de voz, pero yo estaba muy feliz por la idea, así que simplemente repetí lo antes dicho.

- Asistiré con Shun de Andrómeda, ya te lo dije; ¿Qué de especial tiene eso? - ¿Qué de especial? ¡Ja! Todas habíamos soñado con Shun y el baile antes. Eri se mofó de mi comentario

- Sí, claro, y yo iré con Justin Timberlake.

- Espera y veras cuando ingrese con Shun al baile.- Luego Mino me hizo pensar en algo que hasta el momento no había terminado de comprender.

- ¿Y que paso con Saky? – Cierto, Saky existía, pero por lo poco que sabia…

- No irá con ella. Shun dijo que se estaba portando rara últimamente y decidió terminarla.

**DIA DEL BAILE:**

El gran día llego. Shun no llegaba y yo andaba lista ya hace mas de media hora, cuando el teléfono sonó, corrí desesperadamente a contestar, el mayor de mis temores se hizo presente era Shun y se disculpaba porque tuvo un trabajo que hacer…

- No necesitas disculparte, entiendo. Igual sabes que no quería asistir al baile.

- June, llegare un poco tarde es todo. Tengo un problema de último minuto, alguien por aquí necesita de mi ayuda.

- Esta bien puedes cancelar si así lo deseas. Yo no…

- Por favor June, asiste al baile conmigo. – Esas palabras fueron el arma que destruyo la barrera de la negación. Lo convencí de que no era necesario pasar por mi, a fin de cuentas el vivía a 4 cuadras de mi casa. Así que yo iría por él, de esa forma recuperábamos tiempo para el baile. Además podría darle una sorpresa a Seiya, "actitud positiva" me dije,este inconveniente resultó perfecto.

Al llegar a casa de Shun dí unos pequeños golpes a la puerta y esperé impaciente, mientras me preguntaba ¿como será su familia?, fue grande la sorpresa que me dí al escuchar unos gritos que se acercaban a la puerta.

- ¡Y si no le gusta lo que hago puede besarme el trasero! - era un hombre moreno alto y bien parecido con una cara de pocos amigos, este me observo por un instante y haciendo una mueca me hablo con fastidio

- ¡Que quieres! - Mire los números de domicilio, tal vez, solo tal vez, me había confundido de casa, pero no fue así. Tomé valor y le dije

- Soy June de Camaleón ¿Se encuentra Shun de Andrómeda?

- ¿Shun?... se fue hace rato con su novia Saky.

- ¿Con Saky?

- "Saky" - dijo el moreno firmemente dibujando un par de comillas con los dedos.

Debí imaginarlo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Decidí volver, a fin de cuentas ya tenía planeado que no asistiría al baile. Cerré los ojos y me disponía a retirarme cuando…

- Jajajajajajajajaaaaaaaaaaaa - se escuchaba una sonora carcajada burlona de parte de Ikki y a continuación escuche una voz femenina.

- Ya. Pobrecita ¡Basta Ikki! - Voltee instantáneamente sorprendida.

- Hola soy Esmeralda la cuñada de Shun y él es Ikki su hermano. - Esmeralda era la replica exacta de Shun, sólo que ¡rubia y con pechos! y el hermano era completamente distinto a Andromeda, ¿serían hermanos de verdad?

A esto Ikki responde cambiando completamente la mirada a una de chispas y alegría.

- Solo quería divertirme un rato con la chica.- Esmeralda desaprobó con la mirada las palabras de Ikki y el continúo - Saky tenia sentido del humor.– Abrió entonces la puerta de par en par y con un ademán me señaló el ingreso.

La casa era muy linda, conservadora para el gusto de su hermano, Seiya se encontraba sentado mirando la TV y con una mano me señalo saludando. Una risa se escapo de mis labios al ver que Seiya había sentado a su Chiby Seiya al lado suyo a observar la TV, ambos con un tazón de palomitas en mano. Eso hizo que recordara ¿con quien asistiría Seiya al baile?, como el protagonista de la Serie... Es cierto yo "tenía un regalo para él" así que me acerque discretamente, justo cuando me disponía a sentarme junto a Seiya, Shun bajó las escaleras con ese rostro angelical que lo caracteriza. Nunca me lo había imaginado en traje, se veía estupendo ¡Que postura! ¿Era yo la única que podía ver rayos de luz sobre él?, creo que no, pues su hermano Ikki también tenia la mirada perdida sobre Shun .

- Se ve maravilloso- Argumento ikki

- Es cierto cariño, te vez bellísimo, el traje te queda perfecto. - Comentó Esmeralda

Ikki estaba impresionado y soltando un suspiro me miro de reojo para decirme

- Será mejor, que lo trates muy bien ¿entendido?

Acomode mi postura al oír el comentario del Fenix. Shun bajaba lentamente sin dejar de observarme, mientras yo tenía la mirada perdida entre tanta belleza junta. De pronto sentí una tibieza en el revés de mi mano. Era un beso de Shun con esos tibios labios y esa sonrisa que ya describí como mil veces y no me cansare de recalcar.

- Hola June

- Hola Shun- Y con el saludo salió también parte de mi alma, quede abatida, debería ser ilegal deslumbrar como lo hace Andromeda.

- En realidad te vez hermosa June – Esas palabras hicieron que me sonrojara.

- Gracias

- Gracias a ti June, este será un baile especial. - De inmediato sacó una pequeña caja de sus bolsillos y tomando mi mano encajo entre mi muñeca el adorno para el baile - espero que Ikki no te haya jugado una de sus bromas. – Dijo esto mirando de reojo a su hermano.

- Hey. Solo intentaba romper el hielo con June. - sonreía Ikki maliciosamente.

- Ya sabes como es tú hermano Shun – respondió Esmeralda.

- No te preocupes Esmeralda, yo debí advertir a June que Ikki le jugaría una de sus bromas. – Dijo aún sosteniendo mi mano.

- No fue nada, Shun. Solo una inocente broma. Ahora recuerdo, traje un presente para Seiya, sé que le va a encantar.

- June, me pondré celoso, tu pareja de baile soy yo. – Agregó Andromeda sonriendo con falso enojo.

Ya en confianza me acerque a Seiya y sin que él lo notara tome su Chibi Seiya, me pareció que mi idea de comprarle un parante a su Cloth sería estupenda. Así, acomode al Chiby Seiya con mis manos en el parante y se lo mostre a Seiya.

- Seiya tengo un regalo para ti - Pegasus inmediatamente volteó a mirarme, al observar, se dio cuenta de que tenia un muñeco igual al suyo; luego vio que en el sillón no estaba su Chibi Seiya y... ¡Gritó! sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo- ¡Golpe de Pegaso! - Y toda la sala se torno en un completo caos, del susto que me dio solté el Chiby Seiya y corrí a esconderme. Ikki intentaba calmar a Seiya mientras que Shun corrió por unas pastillas, mientras un par de cadenas sostenían a pegasus y Esmeralda cogió una dosis de valeriana; Seiya no sería el mismo después de la serie.

- ¡Mi chibi Seiya! - Ikki encontró el Cloth y se lo entrego a Seiya, el cual abrazo y beso al muñequito, luego con una cara de enfado Ikki me miro exclamando:

- ¡Qué tratabas de hacer! - Ante semejante pregunta me desesperé, mirando a todos lados, buscando el parante.

- Yo solo , yo… quería darle un parante. Iba a darle un parante.

- ¿Parante? ¡cual parante! - Me decía mientras miraba a todos lados

- yo traía un parante - pero me di cuenta de que nada iba a solucionar lo ocurrido, arruine la velada - ¡quería darle un obsequio es todo!.

Debí contener mi voz puesto que Ikki no reacciono muy bien

- ¿Me estas gritando? ¡Me estas gritando en mi propia casa!

Gracias al cielo en ese instante ingreso Shun con un vaso repleto de Agua de Azar combinado con la dosis de valeriana de Esmeralda.

Lo siento June, debí advertirte, Seiya no acepta que lo separen de su Cloth... debes entender, no se encuentra bien por el final de la serie. - Su expresión era de pena y completa entrega a su amigo.

Esmeralda que llegaba de la cocina con un brebaje en las manos para mi, preocupada exclamo

- ¡Shun, cariño te ensuciaste la camisa!

Shun miro una mancha muy notoria con mucha tristeza.

- Mira June, tendré que subir a cambiarme, pero espérame solo un segundo ¿si?, es solo un segundo. - Yo agache la cabeza terriblemente apenada - claro Shun, yo debo retocar mi peinado.- Entonces Shun subió corriendo las escaleras al punto de casi tropezarse.

Ikki y Esmeralda atendían a Seiya tratando de calmarlo y hacerle entender, a lo que Seiya fuera de ser el Santo en la serie, se encogía en posición fetal y respondía.

- Esa chica toco mi "Chibi Seiya"

Ikki no perdió la oportunidad de mirarme y hacerme sentir mal – Miserable- se escuchaba entre dientes.

Esmeralda por su parte dio una mirada de recriminación a Ikki y le dijo:

- Ikki, por favor, ayuda con su traje a Shun. - a esta petición Ikki obedeció sin si quiera decir "miau" - Esta bien, ya voy con él.

Necesitaba salir del lugar, esto era increíblemente incomodo así que opte por tomar el brebaje de Esmeralda de un trago para luego...

- Por favor ¿en donde esta el baño? - No era necesario explicar mi pena a Esmeralda la que con sutileza respondió :

- Al fondo preciosa - yo me apresure a ingresar al baño y cerrar la puerta.

Ya a solas. Contenía toda la rabia, mi mala suerte, en los puños. Me miré al espejo y tenía todo el cabello revuelto, procedí a arreglarlo, pensando que las cosas no podían ponerse peor. Aún así Shun había sido muy tierno todo el tiempo, con Andromeda todo era distinto. Tomé fuerzas y me dije " ¿qué será cometer uno que otro error en la vida?, todos pasan por eso"

- ¡Mi corsé¡ ¡No es posible, se aflojó casi por completo! el vestido se verá como una "campana desalineada".

Procedí a desatar los lazos del corsé y alinear el traje del baile, luego de a pocos fui tratando de ajustar los pequeños enlaces. Cuando por la ventana vi, un par de ardillas, las cuales compartían una nuez "que hermoso y relajante" me dije, era la primera buena acción que veía en esa tarde. Eché a volar mis ilusiones, en verdad Shun se veía hermoso con ese traje, todo en él le quedaba bien, que suerte tenia, pronto ingresaría al baile con Shun de Andromeda y sería esta una velada inolvidable .

Perdida en mis pensamientos anduve un buen rato; cuando escuche un ruido, eran las pequeñas ardillas, cada una corría por un lado distinto. Una imagen borrosa detrás del lugar vacío llamo mi atención, froté mis ojos para enfocar bien la mirada, recordé que debo apresurarme y terminar de atar este corsé. " Pero ¡que vieron mis ojos!" ¡Era Shun¡ la sombra que veía y estaba con el dorso completamente desnudo, era Shun. Ikki a su lado ayudándole con la camisa. Nuestras miradas coincidieron y Shun abrió los ojos sin disimulo e instintivamente pregunto a su hermano:

- ¿Qué esta haciendo?- En ese momento me di cuenta de que mi pecho estaba medio desnudo y yo sostenía mis bubbies y las levantaba ¡Ay no Por Athena!; Ikki asombrado de verme en la ventana del baño cubre los ojos de su hermano y lo voltea inmediatamente, exclamando hacia mi

- ¡depravada! - Luego azotó la ventana, mientras yo solo podía responder a esto con la voz entrecortada.

- ¡no...¡no..¡no! es lo que ustedes piensan ¡Yo! …¡rayos! –ya no estaban ahí, nadie me creería sería mejor que me apresure para remediar esto, Tomé mi Corsé y sin pensarlo mucho solo tire de los cordones lo mas fuerte que pude, un dolor inexplicable se apodero de mi ser

- ¡Auchhhhhhhhhhh! , ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, ¡!

Al cabo de un instante todos los miembros de la casa estaban en la puerta preguntando "qué sucedió" y "cómo me encontraba", ellos no tenían idea de lo que pasaba, malentendían todo. Ikki en especial.

Esmeralda tocó la puerta muy preocupara y preguntó

- June ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, no es nada -

- pero ¿por qué gritaste? – pregunto Shun, no estaba convencido. Ikki insinuó de qué se trataba de una vanidad mía o un berrinche de chiquilla quejosa.

Debía buscar una solución rápida a todo. Explique con dolor no muy bien disfrazado - ¡Es solo mi cabello!

- Es solo su cabello - Repetía Ikki, pero Esmeralda tenía otros planes para él

- Ikki. Creo que debes ingresar y hacerla sentir bien. Además te portaste muy mal con ella y ahora es momento de enmendar tu falta "Toda mujer se siente feliz de escuchar un halago" - dijo esto con retintín.

Seiya que sabía que a Ikki no le gustaba la idea de que Shun saliera con alguien, agregó - Sí Ikki, un halago, eso quisiera verlo - esa sonrisa sarcástica de Seiya inquietaba a Ikki. Quien encendía su cosmo en actitud amenazante.

Pero Shun, con gran pesar y avergonzado del barullo que se formaba detrás de la puerta, intento calmar todo

- ya, déjenla en paz. Ikki por favor no ingreses, vas a apenarla. - Ikki seria incapaz de desobedecer a Esmeralda, así que ignoro a su hermano e ingreso al baño.

- June, preciosa, dime… ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- Asombrósamente quien me hablaba parecia otra persona , ¿Qué le paso a Ikki? El asombro de su cambio de actitud me dio confianza, mas la vergüenza que tenía era aún más grande; así que aún de espaldas a Ikki respondí:

- no es nada, ya salgo. - Ikki con toda cortesía trataba de animarme.

- Vamos June, no puede ser tan malo, yo te ayudo ¿Quién crees que peinaba a Shun cuando era pequeño?

Eso no me lo esperaba. El Fenix era bueno después de todo, y ya era lo suficientemente grande para que se escandalizara de lo sucedido, así que:

- Ikki es que….- trague grueso - se me atoró

- ¿Qué se te atoro?... - En verdad el Fenix no tenía idea de lo que me sucedía, debía explicarme mejor

- Pues…. el corsé

Ikki tocándose la cabeza, intentaba descifrar esto ¿como puede atorarse un corse?, yo también me preguntaba lo mismo, pero era cierto. Esas cosas suceden.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Como puede ser eso posible? .. Vamos, déjame ver - Y con una mano me dio la vuelta; para saltar de un brinco hacia alguna esquina, y con un gran grito de dolor se toco los pechos - ¡OHHH por Dios! ¡como puede ser esto posible!

Todos lo escucharon, pero como él hombre no tenía idea de que hacer, abrió un poco la puerta y sacando la cabeza llamo a Esmeralda.

- Esmeralda debes ver esto - Esmeralda extrañada por aquella actitud pensó que la urgencia era más seria de lo que todos creían. Ingreso al baño casi de puntillas y sutilmente pregunto:

- Hola June ¿estas bien? - Ikki esta vez sin ninguna consideración nuevamente me dio vuelta y Esmeralda reacciono como pudo - Ohhhh ¡MierӟӨ£σϛ!

- No se preocupen, ya lo arreglaré- fue lo que pude decir.

Esmeralda movía la cabeza aún incrédula de lo que veía

- June dime ¿como es posible que eso sucediera?

Hasta el momento no me había detenido a ver que tan serio era el asunto, así que baje la mirada para quedar peor que antes - ¡Por dios¡ ¡Si están en fila India!

Shun escuchó todo y alarmado pregunto si todo estaba bien ¿como decirle?

- No se preocupen, ya no me duele- en mi ingenuidad tome un abrigo del lado - miren me pondré este abrigo encima y no se notará –

Esmeralda tenía los ojos muy abiertos llenos de dolor de sólo verme.

- June estas poniéndote toda morada, sino le damos solución, puedes perder la conciencia - No hubo terminado la frase cuando un policía ingresaba medio cuerpo por la ventana. Al estudiar la situación y ver a los tres en el baño dijo :

- reportaron unos gritos de mujer por aquí

Ikki sarcástico dijo :

- pues, ahí la tiene en frente

El policía exclamó :

- ¡¿En que estabas pensando cuando hiciste eso?- no terminó de hablar cuando por la puerta ingreso un bombero…

- Reportaron gritos en el domicilio, ¿en que podemos ayudar? –

Ya eran 4 las personas que me miraban con asombro y burla ¿que podía hacer? si me desmayaba Shun me vería en esta situación embarazosa.. Debía ser fuerte y solucionar todo antes de …

- ¿Cual es su nombre señorita?- Pregunto alguno llamando a sus amigos y enfocándome con su celular.

- ¡Pero que cree que hace!, - grite al ver que intentaba tomar una foto, ni siquiera me presto atención, tomo su comunicador y llamo a sus amigos - Mike, Nick, deben ver eso y llamen a los chicos.

El policía, quien parecía comprensivo, dijo:

- mira niña, debes ser fuerte yo te ayudare –Sí ayuda, eso era lo que necesitaba. Me ayudaría al fin

- ¿Qué hará señor? - pregunte buscando saber cual seria la milagrosa solución. El policía sonrió de manera amable y saco una navaja

- tu tranquila que yo sé como hacer esto.

- ¡No por favor! Puede que lo haga mal y me llegue a cortar, ¡mancharía mi vestido!

– Oh no, no dejaría que eso pase.- fue su absoluta respuesta - Ya tranquilízate. Se fuerte y cierra los ojos, debes saber que fui leñador y nunca falle a pegarle al árbol, solo tienes que ser valiente….. A la cuenta de uno, dos y…..

- ¡Se nos desangra! - llamaron a la ambulancia, me llevaron de emergencia en una camilla, Shun estaba a mi lado y sostenía con una toalla en mis pechos para controlar la hemorragia…

Todos gritaban asustados, los bomberos, los policías, los camarógrafos, todos los vecinos, Ikki y Seiya, en fin todos, absolutamente todos; mientras yo moría más de vergüenza que de dolor.

- ¡Vas a estar Bien June! – Escuchaba de Shun. Esperanzas para mí, pero justo en ese momento la camilla cayó al piso, y me fracturé un brazo;

- ¡June! ¿Estas bien? - Como no podía estarlo si a pesar de todo Andromeda aún estaba a mi lado, preocupándose. Traté de darle valor, respondiendo con una sonrisa, después de todo él no tuvo la culpa de mi torpeza.

- ¡Estarás bien! – escuche nuevamente- ¡Estarás bien!- y sonó como si Shun quisiera creerse así mismo - ¡estarás bien June!- fue lo último que escuche de él, pues se cerraron las puertas de la ambulancia y con ellas las posibilidades de volver a ver a Shun.

Ya estando sola al fin, deje salir las lágrimas que mantenía hace horas atrás. El destino me dijo ese día que, era cierto, Shun no era para mí.

**Continuará…..**


	2. Loca por Shun

**Grecia 7 años después...**

Nuestra protagonista se encontraba sentada en un consultorio psiquiátrico, contando sus dolores y pesares que la marcaron desde aquel día funesto.

- Luego de este incidente, estuve en el hospital durante un mes, trabajé todo el verano para cubrir las cuentas. Shun se mudo ese mismo año a Japón y no supe más de él; quería escapar de todo esto y subí a mi auto, estaba conduciendo por la carretera cuando de pronto pensé en Shun y volví a sentir ese nudo, ese horrible nudo en el pecho, me asfixiaba - June contaba sus memorias y explicaba sus problemas al guapo psiquiatra de cabellos de fuego, que sin que lo notase regresaba de merendar aún con la servilleta en la camisa; la desechó y paso a tomar asiento sigilosamente mientras respondía.

- Es triste - mientras miraba la hora y contaba las manchas en el techo de lo aburrido que estaba. June era la mejor de sus clientes y la historia la conocía de memoria.

- Y me estacioné en una zona de descanso, necesitaba aire, quería olvidar todo. - Continuaba June con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Te estacionaste en una área de descanso?- Preguntó Alberich sorprendido.

- ¿huummmmm?

- ¿Sabías que las áreas de descanso son los baños sauna de los gays para muchos?- June no entendió la referencia, se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego solo atino a decir:

- No lo sabía... ¿en serio?

- ¡uhh! mira la hora que es; bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, nos veremos la próxima semana. Cancela la mensualidad, que el gran Alberich no se digna a tratar sin previo pago, mi tiempo es valioso y hemos avanzado mucho June- La camaleón no tenía por que desconfiar del famoso doctor Alberich , de alguna manera tenía la sensación de haberlo superado todo, sin contar que se sentía exactamente igual que aquel el día que dejo la casa de Shun. Necesitaba ayuda, más que un profesional necesitaba una vieja amiga y decidió visitar a alguna, mejor dicho la única que soportaba sus delirios sobre Shun.

- Deberías probar esto, es sensacional - La aconsejaba Saori mientras cogía unas galletas que su esposo Julian Solo sostenía en una bandeja y que amorosamente horneo para la ocasión, a toda esta perfección un par de pequeños traviesos corrían de un lugar a otro en los jardines de una gran mansión

- June ¿deseas beber algo?- Ofreció Julian a su visitante.

- No gracias.

- Cariño hornea otras galletas para June.

- ¿Con mantequilla o con chispas de chocolate?

- ¿June cual te gusta?

- En realidad aquellas que tienen nueces del Congo, pero no quiero ser una molestia.

- ¿Como crees?. Julián, prepara las galletas con nueces del Congo- Ordenó Saori.

- Por favor, así esta bien, me gustan estas de vainilla.

- Ahora mismo las preparo, no es una molestia, no te sientas incómoda - Decía Julian mientras alistaba a los niños y se dirigía al supermercado.

- Ya verás, es un excelente repostero.

- Con un esposo así cada día es mejor que el otro ¿verdad?- Decía June envidiando la suerte de Saori - Tienes razón, lo que me falta es una familia, tu sabes un esposo, ¡niños! - afirmó - ya viste como cambio Julian desde que nacieron sus gemelos. - Aunque siempre pensé que el tenerlos era una cuestión de herencia. - Saori resto importancia a lo último y preguntó.

- Y a tí... ¿ya?

- ¿Eh? ¿ya qué...?

- ¿Ya tocó tu puerta?

-¿Qué?

- ¿Te enamoraste? - De forma burlona Saori miraba a June al darse cuenta de que no atinaba en 1/8 a las preguntas realizadas.

- Creo que sí. Pero fue hace 7 años... es... Shun.

- ¡No! ¡otra vez con Shun! - Negó con la cabeza esperando esa respuesta.

- Esta bien, esta bien, fue corto pero definitivamente fue amor, es amor si se sigue pensando en alguien después de 7 años.

-¿Por qué no tratas de buscarlo? - Aconsejó Saori

- No, a estas alturas ya debe estar casado, alguien como Shun no quedaría soltero.

- Que dices, te puedo ayudar, tengo una amiga en llama Shaina

- ¿Shaina, la amazona de la cobra?, pero siempre me pareció posesiva y extraña.

- Lo sé, pero esas cualidades la hacen especial.

Al día siguiente me acerque a investigaciones. Llegando a la oficina de Shaina, abrí la puerta, la encontré con las medias en los tobillos y la falda un tanto desabrochada, la blusa desabotonada casi en su totalidad. jugando al tiro al blanco con unos dardos.

- Buenos días Shaina, Saori te recomendó para que hicieras una investigación y me ayudes a encontrar a una persona.

- Bien... de que se trata - Me decía mientras se levantaba las medias, ajustaba su falda y abotonaba la blusa.

- Se trata de Shun, mi compañero en la preparatoria, pues yo ...quiero verlo - Dijo apenada la camaleón.

- Bien, dime una cosa ¿te esta extorsionando?,

- No.

- ¿Se llevo a tu hijo?

- NO.

- Ya sé, te hizo brujería

- ¡NO!

- Lo quieres muerto ¿no?

- ¡muerto! ¡por Dios! ¿Que cosas dices?, no hablaras en serio.

- ¡No esperes que te crea el cuento de que quieres recuperar a tu noviecito de la preparatoria! - Dijo Shaina fuera de si.

- Bien me doy. ¡Esta bien olvídalo!

- Muy bien, muy bien, lo haré. Pero si aparece un cadáver con su nombre yo hablaré todo lo que sé.

June no sabía que tan en serio había tomado Shaina su trabajo, mas sin perder un segundo se fue para Japón contactándose con una de sus amigas ya conocidas. Gistes fue la que dió con la dirección. Shaina subió al auto de su amiga quien iba acompañada de su gran canino en la parte posterior.

- Toma, esta es la dirección- dijo mientras le pasaba un pedazo de papel.

- Gracias - Shaina tomó el papel y lo metió al bolsillo.

- Hey! debes agradecerme porque este chico no fue nada fácil de encontrar. ¿De que se trata? – pregunto Gistes arrancando su auto.

- Es acerca de una chica que quiere encontrar a su antiguo noviecito de preparatoria.

- ¿Bromeas?. Se encuentra cada extraño en este negocio...

De mañana en una zona residencial junto al mar, Shaina yacía durmiendo en su auto, muy bien equipada para inspeccionar si se trataba de la persona indicada, de pronto despertó con un salto por el estruendo de los audífonos que llevaba consigo, miro con sus binoculares a la ventana del segundo piso de una hermosa casa, y vio a Shun despojándose del traje de dormir despejándose al observar el paisaje de aquella mañana, escuchando aquella música estruendosa. ¿Quién diría que esos eran los gustos de Andrómeda?.

- mmmmm June, creo que encontramos a tu Shun –el tono de voz cambio inmediatamente a uno lleno de argucia salpicado de lujuria.

Observando con sus binoculares analizaba la situación.

- ¿Casado? negativo ,¿niños y perro? negativo, mmmm muy buen... equipo – añadió con las babas hasta el piso dándoselas de lobo al ver a caperucita.

En la terraza de aquella casa observamos al antiguo maestro tomando sol, sentado disfrutando de su bebida matutina "un Martini" con su pequeño Shiryu echado sobre él. Shun se acerca sigilosamente hasta tapar con su silueta los rayos del cálido sol sobre el antiguo maestro . Por petición de Shiryu, el maestro Dohko fue a vivir con Shun, ya que no podía obtener la paz necesaria ni siquiera por un segundo, por las constantes intromisiones de su maestro y porque abandonó Rozan para ir a ejercer su carrera.

- Buenos días maestro - Saludaba Shun con una taza de café en la mano y vistiendo solo una pequeña toallita.

- Quítate, me estorbas - dijo el maestro amablemente.

- Lo siento. ¿que esta haciendo?

Mientras todo esto ocurría Shaina seguía la conversación desde el auto, con su moderno sistema de antenas que tenía por doquier. N/A solo debía escuchar por medio del cosmo.

-Estoy investigando a nuestros vecinos - El antiguo maestro sonreía, en tanto colocaba una mano señalando la ubicación de donde espiaba - escucho sus conversaciones.

- Maestroo- respondió Shun con pesadez

-Shhhh . Es necesario y muy importante, saber quienes son tus vecinas. Por ejemplo: el de la casa verde de allá, engaña a su esposo con el vecino de la casa azul ... quien a su vez engaña a su amante con el sujeto de la tienda, la que vive en esa esquina es una traficante cof, cof, entre otras cosas más.

Shun sonrió al ver las travesuras del antiguo maestro, lo que le recordaba el porqué Shiryu vivía ahora solo.

- La verdad sobre estas muchachas no me sorprende, porque el pequeño Shiryu siempre les ladraba a todas ellas. – añadió Dohko cargando a su pequeño perrito, mimándolo, tu alejaras a esas malas mujeres, pequeñito.- el pequeño shiryu en respuesta lamió la cara del maestro - Eso es, buen chico.

- Ok. Maestro, saldré un momento a jugar golf... luego iré a ver a Seiya al orfanato.- palabras acompañadas de palmaditas en la espalda fueron la despedida, para dar inicio a un gran día.

- Hasta luego... galán. – Culmino Dohko.

Shaina vio como Shun salió de su casa dirigiéndose al puerto donde se encontraba Tetis sentada en la hamaca de un crucero

- Hola cariño.- Saludo la sirena.

- Hola Tetis, te traje una manzana - Lanzó la manzana al barco y Tetis la atrapó con destreza.- Nos vemos en la noche.

Andromeda se dirigió a su 4 x 4 y condujo directo al club privado de Golf. Desestrezó su cuerpo después de una semana agitada de trabajo para luego reunirse con Seiya en el Orfanato, no sin antes comprar panecillos de distintos sabores para todos los niños.

- ¿Shun te casarías conmigo?- pregunto una niña recibiendo el panecillo

- Me encantaría, pero ya estoy de novio con Mayumi

- Shun...¿de verdad que eres mi novio?- pregunto Mayumi recibiendo también el panecillo.

- ¿Y que pasará con Sayoran? ¿Estarás de novia con los dos?- respondió Shun

- jajajaja no, solo te daré un besito.

- A mi me das sin cebolla - pedía Seiya tal cual niño en la cola de repartición.

- Sin cebolla Seiya, Sin cebolla- repetía Shun muy amablemente, sonriendole, haciendo todo lo posible para que su amigo se sienta feliz. La costumbre de visitar el orfanato nunca decayó, los amigos siempre velarían por aquellos pequeños sin hogar. Jugaron futbol, recrearon a los niños y los ejercitaron.

Después de la visita al orfanato Shun y sus amigos decidieron almorzar en un restaurant cercano, obviamente Shaina no perdió la oportunidad de seguirlo y sentarse cerca de él para escuchar la conversación.

- Escuchen esto: "Busco a una chica alta, guapa, inteligente y que esté bien equipada - rió Seiya al leer el periódico - Yo me conformo con Mino. ¿No es cierto Chibi Seiya? – preguntó a su miniatura con ojos llenos de ternura, el cual tenía su propio asiento en la mesa.

- Sería mejor decir, busco a una chica ciega con cuenta millonaria - dijo Hyoga

- Jajajajajajajjaa – Todos continuaron con las risas.

- Es de soñadores pedir tanto, mírame encontré a Shunrey y soy verdaderamente feliz - Expreso Shiryu tratando de verse serio.

- Yo diría " busco a una chica sencilla, que no haga dietas, que coma comida chatarra si le agrada y … que no este obsesionada con su peso", así la califico - Afirmó Shun.

- veamos ¿una gordita que sea sencilla y no esté obsesionada con su peso ¡Por Dios Shun! ¿Donde podrás encontrar alguien así? jajajajajaja – rió Shiryu sarcásticamente.

- De acuerdo, aquí viene la parte difícil, debe ser su propia jefa.

- ¿Una traficante? - Preguntó divertido Hyoga.

- No. No había pensado en una traficante sino en alguien como una escritora o también una arquitecta, así cuando quiera salir con ella no tendría que ajustarme a su horario.

- Muy conveniente - Dijo Seiya afirmando con la cabeza.

- Yo creo que sí - Apoyaba Hyoga al comentario anterior.

- O podría ser alguien con quien pueda escaparme a Nepal - Expreso Shun soñando con algunas fantasías.

- ¿Si? estoy seguro que dejarías a la pobre chica a la mitad del camino a Katmandú- Aseveraba Shiryu sonriendo.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Que cambias tu manera de pensar muy rápido. No recuerdas a la chica camaleón que dejaste a puertas del avión hace siglos.- Dijo Hyoga

- No es cierto. yo...

- Shun... ¿y que pasó con esa princesita perfecta a la que arrojaste a la basura...como se llamaba?...¡a sí! Flare- preguntó Hyoga - Pensé que por como pasábamos tiempo en la serie, sería yo quien me quede con ella.

- Esta bien, nos divertimos un rato, pero...ya pasó.

- Vamos Shun...cuéntanos ¿que pasó con Flare? - Seiya preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

- ¿Sabes lo que Eurídice me contó que Flare dijo?

- Qué fue, parecía la mujer perfecta - Exclamaba Shiryu.

- Ella me contó, que si no fuera por que vivía con Seiya hubiera aceptado casarse conmigo - Revelaba Shun.

- A mi me parecía una buena chica, no puedo creer que te dijera eso, nos llevábamos muy bien- Seiya puso ojitos de cachorrito triste.- Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

- ¡Bahhhh! ¡al diablo con Flare!... después de todo tengo películas porno jajjajajja - sonrio bajo Shun para animar a Seiya.

- jajajajajajajja - Todos terminaron de risa, incluyendo Shaina que por poco es descubierta.

- jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja – terminaron completamente sonrojados aquellos que escucharon las palabras del supuesto "inocente Shun".

Era de noche cuando Andrómeda volvió al puerto para encontrarse con Tetis, dándole un beso en la frente le regalo un delicioso pastelillo.

- Buenas noches Tetis. Que tengas suerte en el crucero.

- Gracias y buenas noches mi niño. Cuando regrese te cuento.

Después de ver su programa de televisión favorito, Shun decide acostarse, para ello empieza a mudarse de ropas hasta quedar sin nada, como la ventana se encontraba abierta, Shaina que aún seguía sus pasos, tenía un buen espectáculo por delante, así que decidió cambiar los binoculares por unos de mayor alcance.

- Esta va a ser una buena toma –Volvió a enfocar los binoculares a la ventana, encontrándose con un trasero arrugado y moradito, bajó entonces los binoculares lo más rápido que pudo:

- ¡Ahhhgg! , no todo es lo que parece – se dijo, volviendo a ver hacia la ventana aún sin creer que ese trasero era el de Shun, reconociendo entonces al antiguo maestro, mientras Shun terminaba de cambiarse en la ventana contigua.

**Una mañana ya en Grecia, June acudió a una cita con Shaina en un puerto para recibir noticias de su querido Shun.**

- Hola June tengo excelentes noticias, encontré a tu Shun y en realidad tiene un no sé qué, que lo hace increíble.

- ¡Espléndido! ¿Encontraste a Shun? -Se veía una emoción desbordante en June al recibir de Shaina noticias sobre su único amor.

- puede ser... dime ¿Shun era de huesos anchos cuando adolescente?

- No, no para nada. Tú lo conociste mejor que yo...

- Entonces... digamos que ha ganado un poco de peso.

- ahhhhh ¿esta gordito? -respondía June con ternura.

- Yo diría mas bien obeso y si a eso le sumamos la calvicie...

- ¿También es calvito?

- Sé que no debe ser fácil escuchar todo esto, sobre todo debe ser muy difícil llevar la vida que él tiene.

-¿Por que lo dices?

- Con cuatro diablillos y sentado desde esa silla de ruedas, debe ser difícil de controlar.

- ¿Entonces esta casado?

- Esa es la buena noticia ¡No lo está!. Es increíble ¡cuatro niños de distintas parejas! ofrece sus servicios a través de internet. Creo que ahora debe tener una pareja en turno y esos diablillos saltando por ahí. No sé si te interese seguir con la investigación. – June no quería creer lo que escuchaba, su Shun era ahora una persona completamente diferente de lo que recordaba. No podía reconocerlo en las palabras que escucho de Shaina.

- No te molestes más por eso. Olvídalo.

- Hey , tranquila, tu también debes haber cambiado durante de estos 7 años. Bueno espero que tengas suerte en la próxima.- Shaina se alejaba dirigiéndose a su auto, cuando June corrió trás de ella.

- ¿Me podrías dar su dirección?, no importa si se encuentra tan mal, quiero ayudarlo- dijo apenada- Supongo que lo sigo amando.

- ¿Quieres la dirección del cerdito en silla de ruedas?. - Shaina se sintió comprometida y hasta un poco fastidiada - Bien, te la daré, pero no creo que te sirva de nada, mejor espera a que regrese de las Vegas

- Gracias... ¿De las Vegas?

- Sí, su pareja de turno vive ahí.

- Pero... ¿acaso esta desesperada? ¡Si es una ballena!

- Tú sabes, en las vegas los espectáculos varían y ...tu puerquito esta de moda. - Decía Shaina sin poder zafarse de June.- Ya tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste- Subió al auto y se alejó.

Esa noche June no podía conciliar el sueño, una balada muy romántica se escuchaba desde la calle debajo del edificio...era Milo con Camus tocando y cantando con su melodiosa voz, mientras June sacaba de su bolso una foto antigua de Shun recordando los "buenos tiempos". Cuando uno de los vecinos ante tanta bulla no tuvo mejor idea que echar una cubeta de agua a los molestos cantantes; los cuales salieron despavoridos.

Al día siguiente June decide ir a investigaciones una vez más, y se encuentra con Shaina, quien salía de su oficina cargando todas sus cosas.

- Oye Shaina aún tengo interés en la dirección.

- Lo siento pero ya no trabajo aquí - cuando un empleado de investigaciones pasó deseándole buena suerte en Japón

- ¿Japón? ¿Para que irás a Japón?

- Me hicieron una transferencia, tu sabes los delincuentes se encuentran en todo lugar y yo acepté.

- ¿Y Shun?

- Ya no trabajo aquí , suerte para la próxima.- la cobra se fue dejando a una June desconcertada.

El mundo se terminó para June, necesitaba nuevamente de una amiga y decidió citarse con Saori en una fuente de soda.

- Jajajajjajajaa ¿Estas así por que no podrás ver a Shun? jajajajajajajjaja - reía Saori mordiendo un pedazo de su gran hamburguesa.

- Ríete, como a ti no te duele - Decía June muy deprimida.

- Vamos June, has podido superar cosas peores. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que tenías los pechos atorados en el corsé? jajajajaja eso si fue traumante jajajajajajjaja.

- ¡¿Como supiste de eso? - Exclamó June muy apenada recordando aquel momento.

- Sólo estaba a cuatro provincias jajajajajjajajajaa - Reía Saori mientras que los clientes también se reían al recordar el incidente.

- Mira la hora que es. Tengo que ir a la casa del hijo de mi jefe para ayudarlo a mudarse a su nuevo departamento.

- Ok June, nos vemos luego jajajajajaja. – Todos terminaron riendo, menos June, esas cosas no le causaban gracia, si no fuese por aquel incidente, nunca hubiese tenido que separarse de Shun.

Estando en Japón Shaina asiste al mismo club de golf que Shun, coincidiendo con la hora en la que Shun jugaba en el campo, entonces la cobra hizo lo posible por estar muy cerca de él tratando de entablar una conversación.

- Muy buen tiro- le dijo, a lo que Shun levanto la mirada y sonrió - ¿Me podrías aconsejar como puedo jugar? – insistió Shaina en hablarle.

- El primer consejo que te doy, es que nunca hables con alguien que esta a punto de hacer un tiro- Aconsejaba Shun amablemente con una tierna sonrisa, aunque había fallado por desconcentrarse.

- Ahhhhh bueno ¿Tienes sed? iré a comprar una soda- insistía la cobra, por otro lado Shun que se disponía hacer un tiro nuevamente fue interrumpido y fallo.

- Te lo agradezco, pero no- Y siguió concentrado en el juego.

-¡Rayos!, no tengo cambio, solo tengo estas monedas de Nepal – Fue entonces que Shun fallo quedándose atónito a escuchar la ultima frase, dejo de jugar impactado

- ¿Conoces Nepal?

- Bueno…Sí, tengo una casa ahí, pero quiero venderla, pienso que no es bonito viajar sola- Decía Shaina observando aquellas monedas que sabe Dios a que turista le haría falta en aquellos momentos.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Saliendo del club de golf Shun arregla sus cosas para marcharse cuando nuevamente se encuentra con aquella mujer.

- Hola me llamo...- Shun extendía la mano para presentarse.

- Shun de Andrómeda ¿no es así?

- eh sí. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Trabajé contigo en la serie Saint Seiya, es normal que no me reconozcas, la mayor parte del tiempo grababa con una horrible máscara.

- ¿Shaina?- decía Shun tratando de acertar - ¡Shaina! cuanto tiempo sin verte- corría para abrazarla- ¿Estuviste en Nepal todos estos años ¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?

- Por el momento me dedico en realizar algunos planos de edificios- dijo esto mostrando todos los planos que caían sin cesar de su auto.

- ¿Eres arquitecta? ¡Es genial!

- Pues sí, aunque quisiera dejar todo esto y dedicarme a mi verdadera pasión.

- ¿Cual?

- Los niños. Hago visitas a los orfanatos. Esos engendros del mal también necesitan amor.

- ¿Acaso eso no es incorrecto?- preguntaba Shun refiriéndose a su manera de expresarse, pero Shaina seguía hablando al no entender el mensaje.

- En absoluto, la última vez saqué a pasear a un muchacho... Mongo, así se llamaba, cada vez que Mongo pedía algo yo le jalaba de la cuerda en el cuello para que se calmara.

- ¿Lo llevabas con una cuerda?

- Sí. Y si eso no resultaba lo callaba con un ¡A MI COBRA! y era suficiente, es lo más normal, así acostumbran tratarlos.

- Es algo inhumano ¿como pueden tratar así a unos niños? - preguntaba Shun exaltado cuando fue interrumpido por Shaina.

- Sin embargo ellos son lo más maravilloso que tiene este mundo loco - con brillo en los ojos Shaina despejo las dudas de Shun, al ser huérfano de padre y madre Andrómeda entendía perfectamente la ultima frase de la cobra. Sonrió entonces y decidió darle la oportunidad de seguir conociéndose.

- Shaina ¿que planes tienes para hoy?

- Por ahora ninguno.

- Bien, que te parece si salimos esta noche.

- De acuerdo.

- Pasaré por tí a las 8 p.m. ¿Esta bien?

- Muy bien, te estaré esperando.

En Grecia, el dueño de la editorial para la cual escribía June, ordenó que ayude a su hijo paralítico en su mudanza, ella cargaba un gran mueble sobre la espalda, a pesar de haber sido solo una amazona en la serie Saint Seiya su jefe la consideraba Hércules.

- Más a la derecha, a paso firme o estropearas mi mueble..- Ordenaba el hijo del jefe.

- Hago todo lo que puedo, mis piernas me duelen- Decía June temblando.

- ¡Muy graciosa!, si pudiera entender que es sentir las piernas adoloridas te entendería. Vete a la 6$ $·"!& - así el hijo del jefe gritaba y se alejaba tirando de las ruedas de su silla.

- Creo que presentaré hoy mi carta de renuncia, no más obligaciones, yo misma publicaré mis libros.- Concluyo la camaleón, había soportado demasiados abusos de su jefe y su hijo como para continuar el resto de su vida de la misma manera en aquella editorial.

Horas más tarde con un doctor quiropráctico, se escuchaban el tronar de los huesos en la columna de June.

- Auchhh...au...

- Lesión en la zona lumbar, L5 apunta... - Freya tomaba nota para el expediente de June - June , la serie terminó hace 7 años, tienes 24 años ¡ya no estas para esas cosas! - decía Siegfried que era su quiropráctico.

- Recordando viejos tiempos. Bueno Siegfried, discúlpame por haberte gritado ese día.

- Olvídalo. Lesión en la vértebra torácica T7. Apunta - Freya continúo con las notas.

- Hace tiempo que no ví un caso así.

- AUCH , Ayyy... ¿recuerdas a Shun? .

- ¿Shun de Andrómeda?, claro que sí; es mas, hace poco lo vi en un congreso de doctores.

- ¡Que Shun qué!

- Es increíble pero parece que los años no pasan por él, hasta diría que se ve rejuvenecido.- June se queda pensativa, no más preguntas, debía encontrar soluciones, así que decide ir a la corporación de Saori . Ella estaba en una reunión con sus empleados, June tocó la puerta de vidrio gritando.

- ¡SHUN AÚN ES UN MUÑECO!- ingreso corriendo al despacho personal de Saori.

- La reunión se suspende hasta nuevo aviso.- Los ojos de Saori se veían completamente sorprendidos llenos de un brillo especial, salió corriendo tras June..

- Shun, mi Shun , no es un puerquito calvo, ni está en silla de ruedas, es un hermoso médico quiropráctico, me acaba de decir Siegfried que lo vio hace un mes atrás.

- Debe ser una locura, estas equivocada- Exclamó Saori sacudiendo a June.

- Shaina es una zorra, UNA GRANDÍSIMA ZORRA. Nos estafó todo el tiempo y nunca buscó a Shun. Saori...esa alergia que tienes... ¿Te sientes bien?

- No te preocupes es sólo una alergia. Me siento como una idiota ¡Llámalo!, debes llamar a Shun.

- Al diablo con llamarlo, iré por él – La alegría no pudo retenerse en June que salió en dirección a su auto en busca de Shun.

**Continuará...**


	3. En busca de Shun

**En casa de Shun ...**

El antiguo maestro peinaba a su pequeño Shiryu (así se llamaba su perrito), era tanta la falta de su pupilo, que decidió llenar ese vacío con el amor de un cachorrito, al cual adoraba y cuidaba con esmero. Ese día Shun se peinaba frente al espejo.

- ¿Y quién será la afortunada? - decía el maestro mientras roseaba el antipulgas por la cabeza del can.

- Es Shaina ¿la recuerda?

- ¡SHAINA!. Hijo mío, esa chica tenía severos problemas de conducta, recuerdo aquellos tiempos cuando me perseguía cada vez que volvía a mi forma natural "Será mejor que hoy no me vea así. Aunque recuerdo que estaba muy buena" - Decía el maestro para sus adentros.

- Maestro, ella ya cambió ¿Por qué no le da una oportunidad?

- Nada de eso. Si es buena Shiryu no la atacará y si es mala la veremos salir corriendo. Sábes que Shiryu no quiere a las malas.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Shaina no perdía detalles de la conversación en su auto, siempre estacionado frente a la casa de Shun. Sin perder el tiempo hurgo un plan y gracias a los sedantes que utilizaba para calmar sus cambios de ánimo, enrrolló estos con un poco de carne, lanzándo aquella bolita por la rendija del correo y asegurándose que Shiryu la comiera, para luego ir corriendo hacia la puerta principal.

- Buenas noches maestro, regresaré temprano. - se despedía Shun dirigiéndose a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con una Shaina muy sonriente.

- ¡Que sorpresa Shaina! ¿Por qué te tomaste la molestía?...Era yo quién debía ir a recogerte.

- Estuve toda la tarde fuera y... pasaba por aquí, así que... aproveché en adelantar un poco la cita. Espero no incomodarte.

- De ninguna manera. Adelánte, pasa. ¿Recuerdas al antiguo maestro?

- Por supuesto, ese chico tan sexy.

- ¡Shaina! - Gritaba Shun asombrado ante su comentario.

- ... ancianito adorable. Ehhhhhh... da lo mismo - decía Shaina muy fresca.

- Maestro, mire quien llegó - Shun la tomaba de la mano sin darse cuenta que Shaina observaba las pomposas razones por las que salía con él.

- Shaina, cuanto tiempo sin verte - decía el antiguo maestro mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza - ¿Sigues tomando tus pastillas?

- Por supuesto que no, ahora me pongo inyecciones. Las pastillas ya perdieron su efecto. - Culmino sarcástica.

-Toma asiento por favor - y amablemente Shun la guió con sus gestos.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido mi pequeño Shiryu? - preguntaba el maestro haciendo ademán de buscarlo.

- ¿Shiryu, vive aquí?- fingiendo asombro preguntaba Shaina.

- Así se llama la mascota del maestro.

- Ahhhh debe ser este - sacando de su enorme bolso a un perrito que en ese momento parecía estar viajando por el universo, ante el asombro de Shun y el maestro.

- Pero, Shiryu no quiere a las mujeres, él ... a él...¡No le gustan las mujeres! ¡Es impresionante! - Shun no salía de su asombro.

- No es cierto, a Shiryu no le gustan las mujeres malas - decía el maestro encantado con Shaina, gracias a la actitud de Shiryu.

- En Nepal los aldeanos solían llamarme Kumari, que significa "niña diosa vidente"- ante la de por si mirada incrédula del maestro, ella agregó- Los budistas y los hindúes me reverenciaban.

- ¿Shaka también? - preguntó sorprendido el maestro.

- No. Shaka ahora trabaja para la revista "Playgirl" - decía Shaina poniendo cara de haber pasado muyyyy buenos momentos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntaba Shun.

- ehhhhhhhh..., yooooooooo...

- ¡Las compras! - sorprendió el maestro a la sexy cobra.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO¡QUE DICE!,...¡QUE DICE!. Solo me encontré con él en una de sus sesiones.

- ¿QUE? ¡FRECUENTAS ESOS LUGARES! - dijo el maestro mucho más sorprendido.

- NO. NO MAESTRO, Yo solo, fuí a pedirle... mi... secadora?

- Ahh, claro, "¬ ¬ " - esa era la carita que ponía el maestro ante la respuesta obtenida.

- ¿Shaina deseas algo de beber? - preguntó Shun, para disipar el ambiente.

- Sí. Un vino de Francot sería excelente.

- Sí claro, en seguida vuelvo. Maestro, ehhmm... ¿Por qué no me ayuda, con el vino?

- Oh, sí claro. Ya regreso... Kumari...- sale el maestro guiñándole el ojo a Shaina.

- ¿Así que eres malo Shiryu? - reía Shaina para sus adentros, mientras el perrito estaba algo frío.- ¡¿Shiryu?- dejó caer el cuello del pobre cachorro sin dar signos de vida. - ¡Shiryu¡Vamos muchacho!- Shaina lo sacudía cada vez con más violencia.

- ¿Deseas algo de comer? - Preguntaba el antiguo maestro, desde la cocina.

-mmmmm¡Sí!. Una torta de chocolate, además pizzas napolitanas... eso sería genial.- tanto Shun como el maestro se miran asombrados y al unísono se preguntan - ¿Pizza con pastel de chocolate?.

Shaina sabía de primeros auxilios y aplicaba todos a la par en Shiryu quién no respondía a ningún tratamiento. Mientras en la cocina Shun se disponía a sacar el vino helado cuando...

-¡Vamos no cruces esa luz ! - Gritaba Shaina 100% desperada, haciendo que Shun cambie su elección.

- Bien, entonces te daré uno sin helar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shaina ingreso su cosmo en busca del alma del pequeño Shriryu y lo vio en la larga fila directo al Yomotsu, arrancó entonces los cables de la lámpara de mesa aplicándolo a modo de resucitador y haciendo RCP (respiración cardio pulmonar) al cachorrito, pero Shiryu no volvía en si. Los cables de luz encendieron en el pelaje del cachorro, al ver esto Shaina lanzó agua de uno de los floreros y Shiryu respondió saltando del susto. Cuando Shun y el antiguo maestro llegaron...

- ¡Dios!, trata a mi Shiryu como si fuera un bebé.- el antiguo maestro pasaba la mano por su rostro creyendo imposible lo sucedido, aquella muchacha resultaba ser un completo angel. Un ángel demente, pero ángel después de todo.

- El... tenía un poco de frío ¿No Shiryu? - Shaina sudando frio, mesía a Shiryu entre sus brazos mientras lo cobijaba con su abrigo.

Después del incidente, Shaina y Shun finalmente lograron salir a su cita.

- Shaina te tengo una sorpresa.

- ¿Que és?

- Te llevaré a una exhibición de arquitectura.

- ¿Arquitectura?

- Sí. Ven, te presentaré a una amiga. Se llama Eurídice ¿la recuerdas?. Estudió arquitectura al igual que tú.

- Shun...tengo hambre, creo que mejor vamos a comer.

- ¿Pero acabamos de cenar?. Vamos, es tan solo un ratito, luego te llevaré donde quieras.

Dentro de la sala de exhibición Shun observaba atentamente todas las maquetas, preguntando por cada una de ellas y los estílos a los que pertenecían y Shaina bostezaba cada que podía.

- ¿Esta construcción a que estilo pertenece? y ...¿Cual es la diferencia con este otro de aquí?.

-mmmmm la arquitectura es un todo, no debes ver solo lo que hay fuera, sino de los cimientos hasta el paisaje que lo rodea... Ya tengo hambre ¿nos podemos ir?.

- ¡Hola Eurídice! - Shun saludaba a una mujer liciada y rubia rodeada de chicos los cuales reían junto a ella.

- ¡Shun¡Hola! ... ¡Abrázame fuerte cariño!- decía esto mientras golpeaba a Shaina con sus muletas botándola hacia un costado.

- ¿Recuerdas a Shaina? ... estudió con nosotros en la escuela. Ella también es arquitecta.

- ¿Arquitecta? dime... ¿Donde estudiaste Shaina?

- En la Universidad de Boston - decía Shaina segura de si misma.

- ¡Boston! Ah entonces estuviste bajo las corrientes de "Probst " - preguntaba muy curiosa la rubia.

- Sí. Además de otros más.

- Shaina tiene proyectos alrededor del mundo - decía orgulloso Shun.

- ¿Así? ¿Dónde puedo observar tus obras?

- Ehhhh.. ¿escuchaste de la ciudadela de Machu Picchu?

- ¡Ah! ¿No me digas que tú la construiste? - preguntó sarcasticamente Eurídice.

- No, claro que no. Veamos...¿conoces Perú?.

- Sí claro, yo fuí dos veces el año pasado.

- Bien ... yo construí, el hotel que se encuentra al centro - alardeaba Shaina.

- ¿Te refieres al Gran Hotel Inca?

- No, en la misma avenida, pero tres cuadras adelante n.n´- Shaina ya no sabía que decir, pero...- La próxima vez que visites el Perú espero que llegues a ver mis obras.

- ¡No me digas que tienes que ver con la piedra de los 12 ángulos!

- Lo sugerí. Pero no sé si me hicieron caso.

Eurídice no paraba de verla con desconfianza fundamentada.

**Mientras tanto en Grecia June conducía de noche hacia el aeropuerto en compañía de Máscara de la Muerte.**

- Hey June, gracias por darme un jale.

- No, no es nada, estaba muy aburrida. Creo que viajo más a gusto en compañía.

- ¿Sabes que recoger pasajeros es ilegal en esta región?

- No lo sabía. Por cierto... ¿qué traes en esa enorme bolsa?

- Un adorno para mi casa - Respondió Máscara de la Muerte sujetando con más fuerza aquella bolsa roja que llevaba consigo.

- Ehhh jajajaja - reía June nerviosa- ¿Aún coleccionas rostros? o.o´

- No. Ahora veo las cosas en grande ¿Hacia dónde vas?

- Al aeropuerto, debo abordar un vuelo esta misma noche.

- ¡Ah! ¿viaje de negocios?.

- No, no, no estoy trabajando ... por ahora.

- ¿No te gustaría trabajar en mi empresa? - preguntaba Máscara de la Muerte mirando fijamente la oscura carretera.

- Yooo... no... yo - June no pudo terminar la frase cuando...

- ¿Haz escuchado de Spaguetis en ocho minutos?

- Sí claro, los que solo metes a la olla y termina de hacerse en ocho minutos. Son realmente buenos. Además siendo tú italiano...

- Pues esta idea revolucionará todo. ¡Escucha!, "¡Spaguetis en cinco minutos!", y si no te satisface podría enviarte los otros tres minutos ¡Gratís!

June lo miraba como todos siempre lo hacían, pero esta vez entendía el porqué de las miradas raras hacia él.

- Claro que estarías en problemas si a alguien se le ocurriera crear Spaguetis en cuatro minutos - de pronto un vacío quedó en la conversación. Máscara de la Muerte comenzó a irritarse y a guiñar el ojo sin cesar, reflejándose los movimientos en su cuello.

- ¡NO¡¿QUIÉN PODRÍA COCINAR SPAGUETIS EN CUATRO MINUTOS?. Cinco minutos son la clave, cinco son tus dedos, cinco son los caballeros de bronce, mi idea va a triunfar.. Pasa por mi oficina en este momento...¡Estas despedida!.

- Máscara amigo, creo que estas algo loco. Me estacionaré en esta área de descanso por un momento, debo ocupar los servicios.

- ¡Solo te esperaré cinco minutos de acuerdo¡. Diablos tus asientos pican.

Ni bien terminó de hablar June estacionó el auto y bajó rápidamente, caminaba en medio de la oscuridad, cuando sin darse cuenta tropezó con lo que eran dos hombres en actos sospechosos. Ellos gritaron y en el momento las luces se encendieron y muchos hombres salieron a su alrededor, levantándose los pantalones y arropándose, cámaras de televisión de programas policiales en vivo y en directo, helicópteros sobrevolaban el lugar... al ver esto Máscara de la Muerte bajó sigilosamente del coche, quiso llevarse su enorme bolso pero se dio cuenta de que sería percibido fácilmente por las cámaras así que decidió dejarlo en el auto, mientras apresaban a June y los demás hombres juntos.

En esos precisos momentos Saori se encontraba mirando un programa policial, cuando vió a una amiga muy conocida salir en televisión al lado de muchos hombres como si se tratara de una delincuente.

- ¡Oh¡Dios mío! ¿JUNE? - Al escuchar esto Julián levantó la cabeza. y también quedó sorprendido por las escenas.

- SOY INOCENTE, SOLO IBA AL BAÑO ¡NO SOY GAY, ESTAS SON VERDADERAS!

- Te dije que era rara - Opinó Julián, mientras Saori empujó hacia abajo la cabeza de su esposo diciendo:

- Termina de pintar mis uñas

**En Japón, en medio de una cita, cuatro caballeros dorados, le daban ritmo a una vieja canción de amor tropical. ..**

Mu, Aioria, Milo, Camus - "a veces pienso que aquí todo es seguridad, una seca castidad donde antes fue amor, ahora es mejor ¡oh ya!, ahora esto es mejor..."

- ¿Por qué vives con el maestro?- preguntaba Shaina mientras sostenía un algodón de azúcar en la mano.

- El maestro se quedó a vivir solo en Rozan, una vez que Shiryu formalizó con Shunrey y la trajo para Japón, además de eso por que el maestro no los dejaba tener intimidad, se inmiscuía en sus vidas y casi se divorcian; el caso es que ahora esta relajado, libre de oscuros pensamientos y divirtiéndose con la vida de otros. Sin embargo en Japón la vida es muy buena.

- Yo no estuve en Japón por mucho tiempo, la última vez fue para asesinar a Seiya.

- ¿QUE?

- En la serie. La escena del hospital ¿la recuerdas?

- Ahhhhhhhhh sí... no sabes lo que te has perdido, las historias aquí son fantásticas... ahora entiendo a Seiya con su idea de nunca retroceder y luchar hasta conseguir sus ideales. Recuerdo que la historia de Mitsumasa terminaba al derrotar al patriarca, pero a Seiya no le importó e hizo que continuaramos hasta llegar al cielo. Le debo muchos sueldos, el pago de mi universidad y las regalías por los Myth Cloths - respondía Shun divertido y algo soñador.

- A mi me gustan las historias japonesas románticas, así como las de Candy Candy, Remi, Heydi, todos luchadores, jamás se rindieron. Pero la que realmente me encanta es NANA

- ¡Nana es mi manga favorito! - gritaba Shun entusiasmado. (no puedo creer que lea shoujo)

- ¡ES LA HISTORIA DE AMOR MAS GRANDE DE NUESTROS TIEMPOS! -Decían al unísono.

- ¡No lo puedo creer tenemos mucho en común! - Shun miraba a Shaina con ojos tiernos.

- ¡Vaya... eres perfecto!.- al menos tenía con quien compartir mangas- Bien jovencito sigamos disfrutando. - decía Shaina al mismo tiempo que se colgaba del brazo de Andrómeda.

**En una comisaria June se encontraba sola en la sala de interrogatorio siendo observada por dos policías por medio de un espejo.**

- Menos mal nos encontramos en Grecia, donde la gente es normal.- decía el policía 1.

- Nunca olvidaré Atlantis... y esos raros jovencitos y sus cuentos de Dioses, caballeros, patriarcas y otros más. - policía 2.

- Mi autógrafo. ... - sollozaba el policía 1.

- Ya basta ¿dime como lo vez? - hablaba el policía 2 mientras subía la ventanilla del espejo, dejando entrever a June.

- La veo bastante "buena". Es una chica - afirmaba el policía 1 agarrando una taza de café.

- No es una chica. Suelen adoptar esa conducta para engañar a sus víctimas. Seguro que así cayó el último.

-¿Como encontraron el cuerpo?- esta vez el policía1 tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café.

- En una bolsa roja grande en el asiento delantero. Estaba destrozado, cortado en pedazos ¡horroroso!. Al parecer también fue estrangulado. Este es un verdadero psicópata.

- Hey estas agitado deja que yo haga las preguntas - sugería el policía 1 con papeles en la mano.

Entraron al cuarto donde se encontraba June y se presentaron.

- Hola, soy el detective Stabler y el es Kraboy.

- Señores, soy inocente solo bajé para ocupar los servicios, de pronto tropiezo con un tipo, esa luz y esos sujetos salen de la nada. Deben creerme yo no quería sexo con nadie...

- Ok, ok , te creemos. El problema es que encontramos a tu amiguito en el auto.

- ¿Ese es el problema?.¿Todo por él?.Que suerte tengo. Genial me pescan por todo.

- Ohhhhhh bien... entonces ...¿lo admites?

- Sí, soy totalmente culpable. Miren, sé que tienen un trabajo que hacer y lo siento mucho. Lo hice. Lo confieso. Saben, mi amigo hasta me dijo que era ilegal, así que...

- ¿Puedes decirnos su nombre?

- En realidad...- June hacia memoria, a ver si daba con el nombre de Death - Nunca lo supe. Y tampoco se me ocurrió preguntarle. ¿Podemos ir al grano? ¿acaso me hallo en apuros?

- Primero dinos ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Esas cosas se hacen por aburrimiento. Lo subí al auto el comenzó a hablar y no quería callarse...- fue interrumpida por el policía 2

- ¿No fue tu primera vez verdad?

- ehhhhhh?. No.

- ¿Cuantas veces lleva haciéndolo?

- ¿Cuantas?...ummmmmmm Toda la vida. No lo sé 30 ó 40 veces ¿quién lleva la cuenta?. Ya sé que en esta región esta penado pero de donde yo vengo no es la gran cosa.

- ¡Eres un maldito criminal, pagarás caro por eso!- el policía 2 no se contuvo más y la agarró de la blusa poniéndola contra la pared - ¡volverás a ser un hombre! - entonces le arranca la blusa con violencia y le grita, - ¡quítate ese brasier con relleno!

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, son reales ya lo dije.

- ¿Así que una tierna dama?.¡Ahora verás!- baja los jean´s que llevaba puesto y queda con sus panties.

- ¡Basta Kraboy! ¿que haces? ¡ya cálmate!. Yo le creo, amigo - sudando frío Stabler intenta detener a su compañero - parece ser una chica.

- ¡ya basta¡ ¡No me provoquen¡ ¡Puedo acabar con ustedes dos si lo deseo! - gritaba June mientras contenía sus fuerzas.

- Con que amenazando a la policía ¿Eh?- hablaba Stabler.

Ya de mañana en Japón, Shun llega a su consultorio como de costumbre, cuando Artemisa su secretaria, le comunica que tiene una visita, claro que para entonces Shaina tenía siempre muy bien vigilada cada conversación u acto del muchacho.

- Ok , estaré en mi oficina si me necesitas...- Shun camina a la oficina y al ingresar...

- Hola Eurídice

- Hola doctor

- Te hiciste algo en el cabello - decía Shun mientras veía las dos orejitas grandes de conejita sobre su cabeza.

-¿Te gustan?.

- No necesitas de ellas, te ves mucho mas bonita así - decía mientras le quitaba las orejitas.- Una mujer es mucho más atractiva cuando es ella misma.

Eurídice, se acerca y lo abraza diciendo dulcemente:

- Cariño nunca te han tocado por aquí - mientras frotaba su espalda de principio a fin.

- ¿Y a usted señorita? - el peliverde se sonrojó y pasó a su sillón.- ¿Le sigue doliendo la espalda?

- Sí, aún me duele, cada noche es peor. Deberías estar a mi lado.

- Ya pasaron muchos años, no es normal que sigan los síntomas... pensé que dejarías las muletas ya hace seis años atrás.

- No me lo recuerdes. ¿Quien sería el gracioso que hecho cemento de secado instantáneo a mi disfraz en la serie?... me quedé tres meses atrapada en esa roca falsa... y al momento de sacarme me dieron con el taladro. Me duele de solo pensarlo.

- Puede que tu caso sea psicológico, te recomiendo a Alberich, se hizo de una buena fama luego de acabar la universidad en Harvard.

- Shun, en realidad vine a hablar acerca de Shaina... Me dejó intrigada, por lo que consulte con algunos amigos de la universidad y buscaron en los registros sin encontrar a ninguna Shaina. Shun, lo siento, pero ella te esta mintiendo.

- ¡Maldición¡Eurídice, me las pagarás! - pensaba Shaina que lo escuchaba todo, aplastando en esos instantes las latas de café que ingería.

- Es extraño - decía Shun aún sin salir del asombro. Con carita de decepción.

- Vamos Shun se realista, eres hermoso, tienes dinero y posición . ¿que mujer no quisiera compartir la vida a tu lado?. Lo más probable es que te este mintiendo por llamar tu atención.

- ¿En realidad es lo que crees?

- Piensa, lo hago únicamente por tí. Lo que debes hacer ahora es encararla...

- Tienes razón, entre nosotros no deben existir secretos. Tal vez tenga una buena razón.

**En Grecia, June no la pasaba muy bien**, había sido enviada con el grupo que arrestaron aquel día, más de 30 hombres compartían con ella en una sola celda. June estaba recostada en una cama mientras el brazo de uno e los prisioneros la rodeaba.

- ¿En realidad eres gay? - preguntaba June con la voz entrecortada al musculoso de los tatuajes que la abrazaba aún más fuerte.

- Señorita June de Camaleón queda usted en libertad - en ese momento hacía su ingreso el policía Stabler- Pagaron su fianza. Puede salir ahora mismo. Alguien vino a recogerla.. Capturamos a un paciente del sanatorio mental cerca del lugar y confeso todo, tiene usted muy buena suerte de haber llegado a la zona de descanso, ya que este hombre dijo explícitamente que usted sería la próxima víctima. Puede salir ahora mismo.

June se soltó del grandulón que la abrazaba y este lanzó un suspiro... mientras los otros internos, le suplicaban que les diera el nombre de su cirujano. ... en medio de aplausos salía June de prisión, mientras algunos presos gay le tocaban los senos, tratando de saber que tipo de implantes eran.

- Te quedaron preciosas. No seas envidiosa, comparte con nosotros.- June no podía mas que morir de vergüenza encontrándose al final del pasillo con el policía kraboy...que le tendía la mano y le sonreía.

- Ya sé que en realidad eres una chica, emmmm así que...¿sin resentimientos? - June no podía darle la cara o lo mataba en ese mismo instante y nunca vería a Shun. En cambio si lo superaba y olvidaba, sería como si nunca hubiese pasado.- ¡Tengo tu número te llamaré!

Finalmente se encontró con Saori. que la condujo hasta su auto. En camino al aeropuerto...

- Vaya parece que tienes una herradura en el trasero, Máscara de la Muerte iba a matarte desde que subió a tu auto y tú saliste ilesa. Y por si fuera poco, si no lo encontraban te mandaban a la cámara de gas o a la silla eléctrica.

- Vamos Saori, no me lo recuerdes - decía June mirando fijamente el paisaje. Al volver a mirar a su amiga notó algo raro en ella - ¿Saori, tu alergia esta aumentando? - por lo que Saori se puso muy triste y seria, volteando hacia ella le dijo:

- June... me estoy muriendo -June la miro sin saber que decir, la única amiga que tenía en este mundo se iba a morir y ella no podía hacer nada de nada, por lo cual solo atinó a decir:

-Yo conozco unos doctores...

- June, es una broma . Esta alergia me sale por el clima o eso creo.

Mientras las amigas seguían conduciendo con rumbo al aeropuerto.

Shun al salir de su consultorio se encontró con Shaina y recordando las palabras de Eurídice, la desenmascaró.

- Shaina, es cierto que no eres una arquitecta, tampoco estudiaste en Boston y no tienes un hotel a 3 avenidas de Machu Picchu. Por favor dime la verdad, yo sabré comprender.

Shaina buscando una salida rápida le contestó:

- Es cierto no soy arquitecta, a lo mucho, solo soy una asistente; me dedico a realizar labores sociales todos los días; pero no quise decirte esto por que vi como admirabas a las arquitectas.

Shun se quedó en silencio por un instante, luego sonrió y muy contento le dijo...

- Bien ¿salimos esta noche?

Ya de noche Shun se encontraba reunido con sus cuatro amigos y su maestro comentándoles lo sucedido en la mañana.

- Shun ¿Como puedes salir con alguien así?- decía Shiryu.

- Ella te mintió todo el tiempo - argumentaba Hyoga.

- Hyoga, si tu me mentirías y luego me dirías la verdad , yo te comprendería al igual que hago ahora con Shaina.

- Shaina, siempre fue muy complicada, recuerdo cuando me perseguía tratando de matarme, luego me amaba y luego quería matarme otra vez... no solo fue en la serie. Al principio pensé que se tomaba el papel muy en serio - recordaba Seiya

- Sin ofenderte Shun, pero creo que esos tintes verdes, morados, lilas, azules, celetes y el arcoiris completo les hacen algo a la cabeza.; por eso me quede al natural - hablaba Shiryu con su típico cruce de brazos.

- Shiryu, ejemmmmm ¡Yo nunca use tintes!, nací con este cabello. Ikki es testigo. - aclaro Shun- Cielos y parecía perfecta, debo aprender a asimilar sus defectos y sus virtudes.

- ¿Como podremos saber si no te engaña más? - dijo Seiya muy preocupado.

Entonces Dhoko se levantó de su asiento y tomó la palabra.

- Sé que no te gusta Shun, pero esta vez tendremos que hacerlo.

- No maestro, no lo creo conveniente ¡no debemos hacerlo!

- Vamos Shun, te quitas la espina de un solo tiro.

- Será doloroso ¡no quiero!.

Todos confundidos...¿de que hablan?

- Bueno... ¡Aquí vamos!

Shaina , entendía a la perfección lo que Dhoko trataba de hacer, ella se anticipó a esto desde mucho antes de llegar a la casa de Shun. Gistes la ayudaría en estos momentos desde su casa.

- Esperen que aún no la ubico, su cosmo cambió desde ya hace 7 años... bien parece que hay señal... concéntrense y conecten conmigo...

- Lo escuchamos maestro- Respondían todos menos Shun que aún dudaba en conectarse, pero pudo más su curiosidad.

- Hola Gistes, cuanto tiempo de no escucharte... - Hablaba Shaina por el celular.

- ¿Y que fué de tu vida?, lo último que supe de tí fue que estuviste curando a los pobres en la India ayudando a la causa de la difunta Madre Tereza - leía Gistes los apuntes que le dió Shaina.

- Si, ahora me encuentro en Japón y estoy saliendo con Shun de Andrómeda ¿Te acuerdas de él?

- Sí claro, lo recuerdo ...

- Pues debo confesarte, que le mentí- Una lágrima se derramaba por las mejillas de la gatita.

- Vamos amiga no te pongas así, después de todo, solo es un chico simple y común.

- ¡No!, te equivocas, Shun es especial.. Nunca encontré un hombre como él. Ni el idiota de Seiya se compara con él ... dejaría a Shaka que es casi un santo solo por ver sus ojos puros.

- Vamos amiga, alégrate, después de todo tu también eres una gran mujer. ¿Ya olvidaste cuando ayudabas a los damnificados en Vietnam?

- Vietnam...?

- o... cuando le dabas esperanzas de vida a los leprosos en el Africa. O aquella vez que te enrolaste en el ejército solo para ayudar a tu prójimo (Se escuchan unos ladridos en la linea de Gistes - ¡Rex¡Deja eso¡Rex ya te dije ¡Devuélveme ese papel... !)

- Gistes sigues ahí? - preguntaba Shaina muy preocupada por el guión que le entregó no hace mucho.

- Sí Shaina, es solo Rex que se comió mis apuntes.

- Emmm creo que estas ocupada, mejor lo dejamos para otro día.

- ¡No! ¡no!, ya no te acuerdas cuando cuidabas a los gorilas en el Congo, viviste en esas tribus étnicas... y te infectaste de Sífilis o ese extraño herpes que no te dejaba sentar...

- iaaaagggggghhhhh - todos los chicos querían escaparse de ahí.

- ehhhhh, sí , pero ya me cure de eso...

- ufffff, ahhhhhh ... menos mal n.n - todos los oyentes suspiraron aliviados y con mejor cara.

- Pero no es excusa. Lo engañe, engañe a ese maravilloso hombre.- lloraba sin consuelo - Debo verlo y decirle que no lo merezco... soy la peor persona en su vida él debería estar con alguien mejor, que perdiendo su tiempo con un insulsa soñadora como yo... ni siquiera debería estar cerca de su casa, pero estuve estacionada por horas gracias a mi cobardía. NO ESPERARÉ NI UN MINUTO MÁS SE LO DIGO AHORA.

- Como digas, ya acabé. - terminaba de hablar Gistes colgando él teléfono.

En tan solo unos minutos, sonaba el timbre de la casa de Shun, todos los muchachos muy emocionados corrían a su encuentro.

- Debe ser ella - decía Seiya.

- Vamos abre la puerta - acotaba Shiryu.

- Serías un imbécil si la dejas ir- murmuraba Hyoga.

- ¡Vamos muchacho, es toda tuya!- sonreía Dhoko

Shun no esperó más y corrió a la puerta abriéndola de golpe. Shaina apenas y dijo su nombre cuando sintió los dulces labios del peliverde encima de los suyos y sus tibios brazos envolviéndola. "Misión cumplida", pensó para si.

- ¡Mi Shiryu nunca se equivoca! - Dhoko derramaba unas lágrimas de felicidad al ver a su muchacho feliz, pero eso no le hacía mucha gracia a Shiryu el caballero, desde que consiguió a la mascota era prácticamente ignorado por Dhoko.

A partir de ese día Shun llevaba a Shaina a donde el fuera, pero algo no encajaba en su forma de ser, tal vez Shun se sintió egoísta al no poder amar como deseaba hacerlo a esta persona. Con el pasar de los días se formaba un vacío inexplicable.

Saori con June llegaron a Japón, pero este país es tan grande para buscar a una persona.¿Dónde la ubicarían?.Felizmente Saori indagó entre los quiroprácticos conocidos, y contra todo pronóstico al fin dio con la ubicación de su trabajo. Lamentablemente demoraron una semana en ubicar a Shun.

- June, conseguí la dirección del consultorio de Shun. - June sintió sus piernas temblar, al fin estaría cerca de su tan añorado sueño...

** Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Agradezco... a todos los lectores, a los chics de los mensajes privados, gracias por sus consejos y su apoyo**

**a Valkyria7, gracias por ayudarme con este segundo capítulo, nos reímos mucho.**

**Arles: o Antares: Gracias por continuar con el fic, luego de tantos meses de desaparición... espero lo sigas y te agrade.**

**Nos vemos en el último capítulo...jejeje eso creo n.n' ... bye.**

**Pd: Machu Picchu es una de las siete maravillas del mundo y nunca tuvo un hotel al centro, ni avenidas a los costados, es solo mera invención de estos personajes ignorantes que no saben de que lo hablan... la piedra de los doce ángulos se encuentra en el Cusco, no fue inventado por un arquitecto y nunca se movió de su lugar (es parte de la base de una construcción colonial con base incaica, actualmente es el Palacio Arzobispal - Museo de Arte en la ciudad de Cusco). **


	4. El Reencuentro

**El Reencuentro**

Gracias a Saori, Juné pudo encontrar la dirección del consultorio de Shun en Japón; ella estaba tan emocionada, sería la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que volvería a verse reflejada en los puros y preciosos ojos verdes del responsable de tantos desvelos. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, tanto que hasta la misma Saori podía escuchar su latir, pero para su desgracia encontró a Shaina usurpando el lugar que ella tanto ansiaba, la vio pegada como una alimaña a las afueras de su consultorio. También se encontraba con ellos Seiya, que parecía aburrido .

- Míralo, esta más guapo de como lo conocí. Es hermoso... - comentaba Juné, escondida con Saori a unos cuantos metros de Shun.

- Malnacida; eres una víbora, no una cobra - agregó Saori mientras observaba como Shaina de pronto robaba un beso muy apasionado a Shun.

- Shaina, la gente nos está mirando - Shun apenas y podía hablar, pues la cobra le estaba quitando el aire, pero felizmente terminó por zafarse de ella.

Seiya que acompañaba a la cobra y al cotizado Shun, sujetaba en la mano su muñequito myth cloth, al cual nunca dejó, por consejo del psiquiatra. Shaina, que nunca vió un myth cloth de cerquita, lo tomó sin el permiso de Seiya, quedando admirada por el maravilloso trabajo.

- ¡Ohhhhhh me habría gustado ver un myth cloth con mi rostro! - decía Shaina, sin embargo Seiya no tardó en reaccionar gritando y desesperándose al ver como la cobra tenía en su poder aquel cloth que era su imagen y semejanza, entonces impulsivamente lanzó a Shaina por los aires, mientras Shun se desesperaba al ver la escena puesto que hacía mucho tiempo que su amigo no tenía esos arranques.

- ¡SEIYA! ¡SEIYAAAA! ¡CÁLMATE! - gritaba Shun, a su vez corría hasta donde estaba Shaina - ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó el santo de Andrómeda.

- Sí, yo estoy bien...eso creo - decía Shaina con mucho dolor y apenas pudiendo hablar. - Shun nos vemos más tarde. - diciendo esto la cobra optó por retirarse, pensando como fue que alguna vez se fijó en el caballero de Pegaso, debió ser producto de alguna brujería muy potente sin duda.

- Seiya, ¿estás bien?, ¿chibi seiya no se rompió? - preguntaba Shun muy preocupado al ver a su amigo.

Al ver que finalmente Shaina se había ido, Saori azuzó a June para que pudiera hablar con Shun, pero Juné no reaccionaba, entonces...

- ¡HEY! ¡SHUN! SHUUUUUUN! - gritaba Saori muy escondida lanzando el cuerpo de la pobre Juné hasta donde estaba Shun.

- ¿Juné? - preguntó Seiya, a lo que Shun rápidamente volteó la mirada y muy sonriente preguntó también...

- ¿eres tú June?

- Hola Seiya - respondió la amazona - ¿Shun? No puede ser. ¡Eres tú! ¡hace años que no te veo! - respondía Juné notablemente emocionada al borde las lágrimas.

- ¡Que maravilla volver a verte Juné! - Shun no resistió la emoción de volver a verla y con mucha alegría y euforia abrazó a la camaleón dándole vueltas en el aire - no te he visto desde...el baile de graduación ¿recuerdas?

- Ehhhhhh que buena memoria, no había pensado en eso desde hace muchos años - respondió fingiendo no pensar en ello.

- Y...¿como esta todo? - preguntó Shun

- ¿todo? - respondió Juné

- Sí...ya sabes, "todo" - preguntaba Shun mirando directamente a las curvas delanteras de Juné.

- Ahhhhhhh... todo. Bien, estoy más fuerte que antes - respondía apenada recordando las manos de Shun en aquellos dramáticos momentos que la marcaron para siempre.

- Pero ¿que estás haciendo por aquí? pensé que vivías en Grecia.

- Yo... vine con una amiga. Ya sabes es bueno salir de la ciudad. Queríamos cambiar de aires y llegamos ...jeje hasta Japón - respondía Juné rezando para que Shun no se dé cuenta de nada.

- ¿que ha sido de ti? ¿estas casada? ¿tienes niños?

- No, aún no he pensado en eso. Es increíble que me encuentre hablando aquí con Shun Andrómeda.

- No, no, ahora soy Shun de Cepheus - hablaba Shun en tono confidencial, mientras que Juné se mostraba claramente afectada sin recordar el vínculo de aquel nombre.

- OHHH escuché que en japón algunos hombres cambian el apellido cuando se casan, eso significa que tú... - hablaba Juné sintiendo mucha tristeza, pero tratando de ocultarlo.

- Noooo que dices, después de la grabación de la serie, las cosas se tornaron un poco peligrosas. Una chica loca...tuve que cambiar el apellido, la dirección entre otras cosas; fue algo realmente horrible, ni las batallas en el Hades me causaban tanto miedo.

- Eso...suena muy mal- responde Juné comenzando a aclarar sus ideas - Cepheus...Cepheus...¡CLARO! ¡ES EL NOMBRE DE NUESTRO MAESTRO ALBIORE!

- Sí y fué como comenzar desde cero... Y hablando de comenzar de cero ¿que harás esta noche? - preguntó Shun coqueteando con los ojos.

- Nada... - dijo sin siquiera pensarlo y antes de que Shun termine la pregunta.

- Que bien, entonces ¿en que hotel te hospedas?.

- En el "Palace Hotel Tokio" .

- ¿Paso por tí a las 8 ?

- Bien, nos vemos a las 8. Adiós Seiya fue un gusto verte y conversar también contigo.

- Sí...claro, conversaste mucho conmigo... Adiós Juné - se despedía Seiya, mientras miraba a Shun que no la perdía de vista observando cada detalle de la chica camaleón - Ustedes dos me dejaron sin palabras - terminó Seiya, comenzando a reír colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

El paisaje se aleja mientras vemos a Milo tocando la guitarra, cantando una canciòn que hablaba sobre estos dos. Camus se acerca y Milo solo atina a decirle...

- Págame. Te dije que algún día volverían a encontrarse.

- Perdí una batalla y no la guerra, aún tenemos mucho que ver, tú solo espera.

Ya caída la noche Shaina como siempre se encontraba estacionada espiando las conversaciones de Shun, mientras el chico Andromeda se arreglaba para lucir mejor que nunca, al ver tanto afán Dohko que le hacía compañía...

- Hijo creo que hoy necesitarás uno de estos... - mostrándole una caja llena de carísimos puros - Cuando tenía tu edad solía fumar uno de ellos cada vez que terminaba de hacer el amor.

- No se adelánte maestro, usted fumará uno de ellos antes que yo - le respondía Shun sonriéndole por el espejo.

- Te veo tan alegre...

- Claro que sí, siento que soy capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que me proponga; me siento igual que el día que recibí mi armadura. Siempre soñé con aquel rostro detrás de la máscara, aunque ella nunca lo supo- decía Shun haciendo que Shaina esboce una sonrisa triunfal hasta que...- tantos años de lucha, estudios, trabajo en el consultorio, en fín una vida realmente monótona y nada envidiable; creí que no volvería a ver la luz, de pronto aparece esta chica que no he visto desde... la secundaria.

- mmmmm si la experiencia no me falla; donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.

- Claro que sí. Su nombre es Juné, estudiamos juntos en la isla de Andromeda. Es la chica mas tierna y dulce sobre la faz de la tierra y como toda Amazona usaba esas máscaras... usted ya las conoce. Lo mejor de todo es que al fín saldremos.

- ¡MALDICIÓN! - gritó Shaina sacando las garras, lista para un nuevo ataque.

- Lo que me recuerda que tengo que cancelar una cita con ... ¿como se llama? - hablaba Shun tratando de recordar a quién tenía que llamar. Juné era la única que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

- ¡¿COMO SE LLAMA? - agregó Shaina desde la intimidad de su auto, sacando su frasco de cápsulas, tomando las que podía en ese instante.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta y el dulce Shun...

- ¿quien es? - preguntaba mientras se apuraba a abrir la puerta.

- Eurídice - se escuchó una voz femenina, que ni bién vió la puerta abierta se aferró como un naufragó a Shun.

- Eurídice ¿como estás? - preguntaba Shun apenado de la escena frente a Dohko.

- Ahora que te veo estoy bien - decía mientras estrujaba más fuerte al pobre de Shun - Esta no es una visita social, solo quería alertarte sobre Shaina.

-No te preocupes Eurídice, Shaina me confesó todo. - Euridice cambio de semblante.

- ¿Entonces te confesó que fue ella la responsable de la muerte de nuestro antiguo patriarca y no Saga?

- Es ridículo. Apenas tendría 4 años, eso es imposible - comentó Dohko muy incrédulo

- Nada de imposibles. A los 3 años se graduó de asesina profesional. Y a los 5 años misteriosamente su maestra desaparece - hablaba Eurídice con mucha seriedad - O alguien aquí me puede decir si conoció a la maestra de Shaina. Y eso no es todo, me tomé la libertad de llamar a Shaka en las Vegas y me informaron que no lo vieron nunca y que ahí no conocen a nadie con ese nombre, probablemente fué otra mentira de Shaina, por lo que llamé e investigué en Grecia e India; le pregunté a Mu que es su amigo del alma y me dijo que la última vez lo vio con Shaina y desde entonces está desaparecido. Todos la llaman "viuda negra".

-¡SHAKA! ¡¿MI SHAKA DESAPARECIDO? - Se preguntaba Shaina muy preocupada.

- Lo que nadie sabe, es que ella estuvo presa en el Cabo Sunión. La vez pasada me encontré con Kanón y confirmó mis sospechas. Es más, fue su compañera de Celda.

- Eso es... ¡horrible! e increíble! de razón tantas pastillas - se decía Shun, mientras empezaba a abrazar a Eurídice.

- Shun admítelo, eres guapo, dulce y con un sueldo increíble, eres el sueño de toda mujer. Especialmente de esas locas que no saben que hacer para retenerte a su lado. Lo importante es que te alejes de ella sin provocar su ira.

- Si eso haré, gracias Eurídice - decía Shun abrazando a su amiga.

- Ohhh... ustedes dos hacen una bella pareja; nunca entenderé por que los chicos buenos nunca terminan juntos - hablaba Dohko con tono paternal.

- Porque cuando la conocí estaba comprometida con Orfeo y yo salía con aquella persona a la que no quisiera recordar, ¿recuerdas?

Eurídice salió de la casa de Shun sin sospechar que era seguida por una iracunda y vengativa cobra que no descansaría hasta ver su venganza realizada.

Mientras tanto en el Palace Hotel Tokio... June super nerviosa se probaba su cuarentavo vestido comprado en la noche, sin obtener una afirmación personal.

- Vamos Juné relájate, veamos lo que falta... - se divertía Saorí alcanzándole otro vestido - ¿Lencería lista?

- ¡SÍ! - respondía Juné muy estresada.

- Ajusta la liga de las medias.

- ¡A LA ORDEN!

- ¿Aliento fresco?

- ¡SÍ SEÑORA!

- ¿Perfume ?

- Angel Versace, Dolce Gabbana,Chanel, Burberry,...¡TODOS LISTOS!.

- ¿labial intenso y dinero en la cartera?

- ¡AFIRMATIVO!

- ¿Quieres dejar de responderme como militar?

- ¡SÍ SEÑORA, SEÑORA!

- ¡Es una cita, Por Zeus! no un exámen militar.

- ¡COMO USTED DIGA SEÑORA!

- Pero sobre todo, no debes olvidar llevar... "protección",

- ¿Seguro de vida?, listo señora.

- No me refiero a eso, si no a...

- ¿Licencia para conducir? ¡lista!

- No, no. Me refiero a protección contra bebés, ya sabes.

- No sabía que existiera ese seguro.

-ARGGG... pastillas, óvulos, parches, diafragma, arggggggg ¡LO QUE USES!

- Yo, es que , no creo que... esta noche ya sabes... ¡no claro que no!

- Vamos Juné no me defraudes, no te portes así, eres suficientemente madura para poder llevar esta situación. Mira yo llevo esto por si acaso. Y...¿acaso crees que yo no planifico? Tuve los míos en oferta, 2 por el precio de uno. De todas maneras lo pondré en tu bolso, si cambias de parecer - decía Saori mientras sostenía entre sus manos un frasco de dudosa procedencia- No olvides sonreír y saludar jajaja - soltó una risita nerviosa al ver el rostro estupefacto de la camaleón

- No, no te preocupes, yo lo guardaré- apenas tomó el frasco escuchó el timbre y salió corriendo para abrir la puerta, mientras Saori volaba por los aires al puro estilo matrix, para ocultarse trás el sofá.

- Buenas noches Juné, te ves mejor que nunca - saludó Shun.

- Tu también te ves lindo - Juné pensaba que tendría al fín una cita perfecta con Shun.

- Lamentablemente al venir el viento me dejó el cabello horroroso, ahora parezco un erizo.

- A mi me pareces lindo... - decía Juné con la típica carita de enamorada hasta el tuétano- tu cabello perfecto- "todo perfecto" se decía a si misma.

- ¿que llevas en la mano?-preguntaba Shun al ver el frasquito que ella sostenía, - Es... ¿fijador para cabello?- June se tiño de rojo intenso y las palabras apenas y salían de su boca

- No, no, - ¡auxílio! pensó Juné ruborizándose aún más... - diré... sí, sí lo es- afirmó luego intentando pasar todo por alto, pero...

- Perfecto, préstame un poco. - consecuencias de salir con un chico metrosexual.

- No, no, es que yo...- no otra vez, ¡que pensaría de ella al descubrir lo que contenía el frasquito!, temblaba la Camaleòn y no pudo impedir ver como Shun se untaba en los cabellos el contenido aquel.

- ¿Ahora si nos vamos? - decía un Shun bastante alegre.

Juné sonrió asintiendo y tranquilizándose al ver que todo estaba en calma, ahora ella estaba al lado de Shun y nada le impediría realizar sus sueños.

Mientras esto sucedía, Shaina llegó al final de la ruta, distanciándose por pocos metros estacionó su vehículo y esperó con la calma que caracteriza a una cobra, la presencia de Eurídice. Pero ¡ohhh sorpresa!, vió que Eurídice no necesitaba sus muletas, es más, podía caminar muy bien, curiosamente la rubia procedió a desvestirse, quitándose el traje de oficina, hasta solo vestir unas diminutas prendas con lentejuelas. Eurídice trabajaba en un centro nocturno como bailarina exótica. Shaina no podía dar crédito de los que sus ojos veían, esa mujer resultó ser más falsa que ella misma; había engañado a su querido Shun y ademas había osado secuestrar a Shaka, tan solo pensar las torturas por las que estaría pasando el guapo caballero de virgo, hacía que la sangre le hierva por las venas, completamente enfurecida, con los ojos rojos de la ira salió de su auto a toda prisa tomando a Eurídice de los brazos y encajando sus garras en plena yugular, haciendo peligrar su vida.

-¡COMO SE TE ATREVES A SECUESTRAR A MI SHAKA!

-¡SHAINA!, ¡que alegría volver a verte! - decía la rubia a duras penas, mientras era amenazada por Shaina, quién con una mano tiraba de sus cabellos.

- Más te vale que expliques todo lo que hablaste o pagarás las consecuencias - decía una Shaina furiosa hundiendo cada vez más sus filudas garras.

- Ahhh lo que dije...yo...¿no creerás todo lo que dije, no es así?

- Eres una... - decía Shaina, esta vez haciendo que caiga un pequeño hilo de sangre.

- ¡Esta bien!, ¡esta bien!, lo confieso, Kanon me contó algunas cosas y yo solo exageré un poquito nada más.

- Sí claro, al punto de convertirme en una asesina ¡a los 3 años!

- ¡NO NIEGUES QUE LASTIMASTE AL PATRIARCA! - gritaba Eurídice tomando valor

- ¡Noooooo!, ¡nunca lastimé al patriarca!, solo rasgué el vestido de su maniquí y tampoco tuve una maestra,¡era un maestro! en otras palabras era él, no ella. Y nunca me encerraron en el Cabo Sunion, solo fuí a visitar al pequeño demonio de Kanon, y ahora que recuerdo me las va a pagar. Pero lo más importante...¡¿DIME DONDE LO TIENES Y QUE HICISTE CON ÉL?

- ¿Que hice con él? Solo salí algunas veces, pero como amigos, nada más. ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ÉL PERO NO ME MATES!.

- ESTE ES TU FINAL ¡SHAKA ES SOLO MIO!

- ¿Shaka?, ¿quien es Shaka?, ni siquiera lo conozco; solo lo tomé de alguna de las historias de Dohko.

- ¿Entonces donde esta Shaka?

- Si tu no lo sabes ¿como voy a saberlo yo?.

- Entonces eso quiere decir, que tú...¿tú amas a Shun?

- Sí, ya te dije por un demonio, lo amo, lo amo desde siempre, incluso antes de nacer - hablaba Eurídice con gran demencia.

- Y así dicen que solo yo necesito mis calmantes... - Shaina dice esto sacando 10 pastillas del frasquito- ¿quieres algunas?

- ¡NO!, ¡nooooo! yo soy un fraude.

- No lo creo, es peor dejar a nuestro Shun con esa chica...la camaleón, ¡ella es verdaderamente patética!.

- ¿June de camaleón? ¡Ohhhh no! Shun me ha hablado de ella muchas veces y no con cualquier acento.

- Tenemos que hacer algo para detenerla.

- Sí, ¿entonces una tregua?

- Esta bien, pero no olvides rubiesita que en este juego mandó yo.

**_Continuará..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**"Gozo con las aventuras de esta pareja "**

**Aclaraciones:**

1º No tengo nada contra Shaina, solo deben leer hasta final para aclarar muchas cosas es decir en 2 o 3 capítulos mas.

2º Cepheus Daidalos es el nombre del maestro de Shun y Junè en la isla Andromeda mas conocido como Albiore.

3º Creo que mis lectores saben que contenía el frasquito que Saori encargo a June.

Gracias por seguir el Fic y disculpen la demora, pero tuve que reescribir el capitulo ya que sin darme cuenta el Fic se borro . Les agradezco los comentarios varios a mi correo electrónico, pero me gustaría que también opinaran aquí en el fic. El próximo capitulo se titula **"CORREO CORRE QUE EL GRAN SHIRYU TE ALCANZA"** no se preocupen porque ya casi esta listo.


	5. Corre Corre que el gran Shiryu te alcanz

**Este Capitulo se lo dedico a la voz de Shun Andromeda, el muy carismático y popular José Vilches. Gracias.**

**Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen , son creación de Massami Kurumada **

**¡Corre! ¡Corre! que el Gran Shiryu te Alcanza**

De vuelta en el lujoso restaurant, Shun se encontraba platicando amenamente, si no fuera por la insistencia en la mirada de la camarera, el mozo, los violinistas, los comensales de las mesas contiguas que observaban sin cesar como los cabellos de Shun iban tomado la forma de rizos (al puro estilo de la conversión de Claudia en entrevista con el vampiro), algunos de los presentes soltaban sus cubiertos de la impresión, otros abrían aún más los ojos y Juné de cuando en cuando veía los rizos y al mismo tiempo escuchaba a su querido Shun, imaginándose al caballero de Andrómeda vestido de Luis XVI o los jueces de la antigua Francia.

- Y así fue como termine con Saki - culminó el de los cabellos verdes percatándose que Juné no quitaba la mirada de su cabello - ¿Juné? ¿te pasa algo? - preguntaba Shun sonriendole tratando de leer los ojos expresivos de la amazona .

- En realidad, es difícil creer todo lo que te hizo - comentó la amazona, tratando de disimular - Realmente estaba... enferma - agregó.

- Ya sabes, por eso tuve que cambiar todo. Y ahora que estoy aquí. Shaina me recuerda mucho a esa chica.

- Sabía que tenía problemas, pero nunca imaginé... - fué interrumpida por Shun

- No creerías en lo que está involucrada. Ella en realidad es una asesina.

- ¡¿Asesina? - preguntó Juné alarmada dejando de lado su copa.

- Sí, es una asesina. Ella realmente a matado gente - confirmó Shun tomando un sorbo de su copa, como para pasar el sabor amargo de aquella experiencia nada agradable.

- No lo puedo creer. Pensé que había cambiado - contestó sorprendida Juné, luego su gesto de sorpresa cambio al de preocupación y se aventuró a preguntar - ¿pero me dijiste que estabas saliendo con ella?

- Sí, salimos, solo eso. Comienzo a pensar en todas esas mentiras y finalmente creo que mi hermano tiene razón. Debo dejar de confiar en la gente. Si sucediera una vez más, no lo soportaría - respondió Shun pero esta vez mostrando gran tristeza en la mirada.

- No sabes lo mal que me siento - decía Juné dando un sorbo a su bebida al observar y entender lo mal que el santo de Andrómeda se sentía con todas esas farsas.

- Pero basta de hablar de farsantes, mejor háblame de tí - dijo Shun provocando una reacción poco usual en la rubia, quién terminó con todo el vino de la mesa al seco y volteado - no dudo que durante todos estos años hayas estado rodeada de numerosos pretendientes - agregó.

- Cuando se es escritora el tiempo pasa volando y realmente yo...no encontré a la persona indicada.

**Mientras tanto en el club nocturno en el que trabajaba Eurídice,** Shaina le hacía compañía y muy entretenida observaba el espectáculo que montaban los strippers con las bailarinas, esperando que su ahora nueva "aliada" finalmente termine su trabajo.

- ¡Eyyyy preciosa! Pagaría una fortuna por verte bailar – se escuchó para Shaina un sujeto bien parecido y con porte de tener más de una cuenta superbancaria en su poder.

- ¿Quieres verme bailar?, para eso deberás tener algo más que esto. – respondía Shaina indicando el centro desglosable de una revista conocida y mostrando en ella la fotografía de un guapo chico rubio de cabellos largos en pose de flor de Loto haciendo que el supuesto super bancario quedara mudo de la impresión.

En alguna parte de la ciudad de Tokyo, una parejita camina muy entretenida observando mil y un detalles de lo que parece ser una galería dedicada a todos los animes que puedan existir, quedando fascinados por todo, especialmente cuando se vieron frente a la sección de la serie que hizo posible que ambos se conocieran.

- ¡Mira!, este es el primer muñeco myth cloth que sacaron en mi honor - decía un emocionado Shun.

- Vaya, en realidad está muy lejos de parecerse al original - respondía Juné con una sonrisa tímidamente coqueta, logrando que Shun la mirara con más ternura sonriéndose también.

- ¡Ahhhh mira!, esta es mi primera figura de acción- hablaba Juné señalándola.

- Coincido en que está muy lejos de parecerse a la original - respondía Shun regalando a la camaleón una hermosa sonrisa, logrando un ambiente muy especial entre ellos y continuó hablando - Escuché que las figuras de acción tuvieron tan buena acogida que los de Bandai decidieron perfeccionarlas, sacando hasta el más mínimo detalle.

- Creo que lo próximo que harán será sacar a todos los personajes en tamaño natural, con sus respectivas medidas, como si realmente fueran humanos. ¿Te imaginas?.

- Es muy probable. He visto muñecos de plástico, pvc, metal e incluso de goma y cada vez más grandes y más parecidos. No me sorprendería.

- Sí, tampoco me sorprendería escuchar de alguna fanática: "¡Ey señorita!, me llevo el santo de Andrómeda tamaño natural de la vitrina. No importa cuanto cueste, solo envuélvalo" - decía Juné haciendo sonreír a Shun, llamando la atención de la vendedora y algunos clientes que empezaban a mirarlos y compararlos con los muñequitos de tercera generación.

- Pero...tú siempre tendrás al original - decía Shun, sorprendiendo en seco a Juné.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - se apresuró a preguntar la hermosa y ahora emocionadísima rubia. Había soñado con ese momento desde hace muchísimos años y ahora al fín su sueño se hacía realidad.

- Juné, yo...me preguntaba si tú...quieres... tú...

De pronto fueron interrumpidos por un potente grito:

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡ES SHUN ANDRÓMEDA! - gritaba la vendedora haciendo que todas, absolutamente todas las fanáticas de la serie salgan corriendo al encuentro de Shun, tomando fotos con cámaras, celulares, otras fans no tenían cámaras en mano, pero si látigos, cadenas y espadas ninjas que Dios sabe para que finalidad las habrán comprado - ¡MIREN LA CHICA QUE LO ACOMPAÑA ES JUNÉ DE CAMALEÓN!- gritaba la misma vendedora, pero esta vez llamando aún más la atención de todos los chicos del centro comercial, que igualmente se las ingeniaban para poder alcanzarlos; pues si bien era cierto, Shun gozaba de mucha popularidad como santo de Athena, la rubia camaleón era el sueño de todo chico fans de Saint Seiya. Viendo la estampida de gente que se acercaba, Shun y Juné ni cortos ni perezosos partieron a toda carrera escapando de todo el tumulto. El incidente arruino lo que pudo haber sido una bella declaración.

De vuelta al club nocturno Shaina y Eurídice se encontraban en la barra platicando amenamente.

- ¿Cuéntame Eurídice, que fue lo que sucedió con Orfeo?, tengo entendido que ustedes eran la mejor pareja en la serie y en la vida real, sin mencionar que era el mejor músico de la época.

- ¿Mejor músico de la época?,¡ te gustaba su música!. Tuve que escucharla por años y harta de la situación decidí pedirle a Kurumada seguir la mitología, picarme por una serpiente e irme al Hades; ¿Y que crees?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Shaina en seco.

- Me siguió hasta el Hades y tuve que escuchar la misma música por muchos años más. Hasta que finalmente llegó Shun junto con Seiya. Fué ahí cuando en un descanso me armé de valor y le dije: "¡Amigo esto no da para más, aquí terminamos! ¡Aceptas o aceptas, no tienes opción!". Orfeo entro en depresión y pidió fingir su muerte; al ver esta situación y por aumentar el rating Kurumada decidió acabar con mi personaje también. Pero eso si, nunca llegue a saber quién fué el gracioso que llenó mi roca falsa con cemento instantáneo justamente el día de mi muerte.

- ¿crees que fue Orfeo?

- ¡Claro que sí!, no puedo pensar en nadie que desee vengarse de esa forma. Pero no puedo quejarme, gracias a esa venganza, llegue a ser la paciente favorita de Shun, mi tratamiento duro 7 largos años y si es por mi, durara el resto de mi vida.

- No te sientas mal por eso; los de la producción varias veces juraron que mi máscara era una de las más resistentes y en mi primer capitulo se rompe delante del tonto de Seiya, justo el día que re-imponen esa bendita ley de "Si rompes la máscara te casas con él"

- Creí que la ley era: " O lo amas o lo matas"

- Esa era, pero cuando vi su primera paga, la que no fué para nada humilde, decidí que sería mejor casarme con él. Pero Seiya vivía obsesionado con su personaje, ademas de nunca leer los libretos, sin embargo el reality llego a ser un éxito.

- Shaina, en realidad, nadie seguía los libretos. La vida nos ha tratado mal amiga. – decía Eurídice sirviéndole una margarita.

- No tengo mucho de que quejarme, solo de este complejo obsesivo por algunos amigos. - continuaba ]Shaina acabando con su margarita.

- Estuviste detrás de este sujeto Seiya, que no pensaba dos veces para acabar con la vida de alguien esto resulta todo lo contrario de Shun, entonces Shaina, ¿qué es lo que te gusta de él? - preguntó Eurídice al ver una diferencia abismal entre el santo de Andrómeda y el del Pegaso.

- La tranquilidad, estabilidad, me recuerda a alguien…. No lo sé, ¡solo me gusta!. - afirmo la Cobra terminando su copa.

**Ahora bajo la luz de luna,** Shun y Juné no cesaban de mirar las estrellas bellamente reflejadas en el mar, ambos sentados muy juntos sobre la blanca arena, acompañados de una pequeña fogata.

- ¿Has pensado en retornar a Grecia? - preguntaba Juné con una posible esperanza.

- Muchas veces, pero tengo cosas muy buenas aquí, mis amigos, los niños del orfanato , El Antiguo Maestro , mis pacientes.

- Ya veo.

- Tal vez June, deberías ser tú quien se mude a vivir conmigo - respondió Shun sorprendiendo una vez más a la rubia camaleón.

- jajaja claro - sonreía nerviosa June pensando en el buen sentido del humor que Shun manejaba.

- Hablando en serio Shun, ¿porqué nunca te casaste?

- Ehh, lo que pasa es que... es muy difícil para mi decirlo, pero soy... bisexual. Y es difícil para las chicas comprender - respondió Shun dejando a June desconcertada y pensativa; lo cual hizo que volviera a pensar en aquellos rumores que se escuchaban en el tiempo de grabación de la serie, especialmente si se hablaba de la escena en la casa de libra y su amigo Hyoga.

- Yo, bueno yo, había leído algo sobre eso y ...decían que si preguntas honestamente a los chicos sobre sus tendencias...la mayoría tiende un poco a...

- Juné...solamente bromeaba - hablaba y miraba Shun con convencimiento, al mismo tiempo le regalaba una de sus hermosas sonrisa, haciendo que Juné también sonriera y se le disipara todo tipo de dudas - aunque no te culpo si esos pensamientos pasaron por tu mente. Algunas escenas en la serie resultaron ser controvertidas, hasta para mí fue una sorpresa el día que recibí mi primera armadura. Fue horrible, cambiaron su forma original; luego la escena forzada en la casa de libra...y curiosamente todos mis contrincantes eran..."bonitos" si esa es la palabra correcta. Son algunas cosas que prefiero no tomar en cuenta.

**Pasando al otro lado de la cortina Shaina y Eurídice...**

- ¿Estás segura de que funcionan?, ¿no será mucho para un perro tan pequeño? – preguntaba temerosa Eurídice.

- Por favor, tengo experiencia con esto – respondía Shaina sacando a su vez más pastillitas que no eran de las suyas.

- Entonces echémosle un par más - alentaba Eurídice.

- 22, 23, 24, …. Y 30. ¿Con esto será suficiente?- preguntaba Shaina, mientras miraba a Eurídice con duda.

Mientras las dos socias de la maldad hacían lo suyo, el antiguo maestro hablaba al pequeño Shiryu.

- Shiryu, debemos celebrar, hoy nuestro niño está a un paso de cumplir sus sueños - decía Dohcko mientras servía un par de copas extra grandes para Shiryu y él, sin darse cuenta que estas contenían una buena dosis de algunas pastillas de dudosa procedencia…que de pronto cayeron quien sabe de donde, mezclándose y desapareciendo al puro estilo de un efervescente.

**En tanto Juné y Shun seguían con su plática amena en la playa.**

- Ella…debió ser perfecta - comentaba un tanto apenada Juné.

- Es del norte, tiene ojos verdes profundos, un cabello tan rubio como el sol y era muy dulce, lo cual es natural tratándose de una princesa, al punto que creo haber visto un par de ardillas ayudarla con algunas de sus labores .

- ¿Y por qué terminaron?

- Me enteré que no era la persona que creí.

- Eso…suena realmente mal – comentaba Juné dándose calor con las manos - Hace frío.

- ¿Deseas pasar un rato a la casa? de seguro Dohcko quiere saber de ti.

- ¡¿Dohcko, esta viviendo contigo?...- gritó Juné emocionada - ¿quién es Dohcko? – se preguntó de repente.

- Jajajaja es el nombre del Antiguo Maestro, el instructor de Shiryu.

- Hace tanto que no sé del "maestro de los 5 picos"

- Vamos entonces.

Llegaron a la casa de Shun abriendo la puerta entre risas y risas, cuando de pronto ambos callaron en seco; y vieron como el antiguo maestro, en su rejuvenecido cuerpo, saltaba encima del sofá vistiendo solo unos bóxers, llevando un trapeador entre sus manos a modo de micrófono, cantando a voz en cuello y nada afinado, mientras de cuando en cuando limpiaba el departamento.

- ¡Maestro!, ¿que esta haciendo? – preguntaba Shun alarmado.

- Un poco de limpieza - respondía el maestro que se veía un poco más activo de lo usual - OHHH ¡Pero si es Juné!; … muchachos ¿que hacen aquí? a estas horas ustedes ¿no deberían estar haciendo cosas pecaminosas?

Shun no podía creer lo que el maestro insinuaba, así que trató de cambiar el tema, preguntando:

- ¿Maestro dónde esta Shiryu?

- Ese chico es terrible y me vi obligado a encerrarlo en el baño.

- ¿Qué encerró a Shiryu? – preguntaba Juné alarmada.

- No te preocupes Juné, así se llama nuestro perro. Podrías sacarlo del baño por favor….

- Claro, de inmediato. – respondió Júne. Se acerco a la puerta escuchando violentos movimientos dentro del baño y al abrirla….¡Oh sorpresa!

- Maestro, entrégueme ese trapeador. - intentaba Andromeda dar alcance a su maestro que divertido afloraba su destreza china, caminando por el aire.

- Shun…¿estas seguro que se trata de un perro?

- Sí. Ya sabes, es un perrito chiquito, con su carita adorable.

- No dudo que tenga la carita adorable, pero no lo consideraría un perrito – respondió muy confundida Juné logrando que Shun se acerque a ver y…

- ¡Maestro! - gritó Shun al ver a uno de sus mejores amigos atado con sus cadenas al tubo del baño, con un esparadrapo en la boca y un letrero colgado en el cuello que decía: "Shiryu es hijo mío. PROHIBIDO TOCAR, PROHIBIDO ESCAPAR".

- Te dije que el chico era terrible, no dejaba que me divierta – respondía Dohko desde la otra habitación - que "maestro no salté así, su espalda se rompe", "maestro usted no debería actuar como un adolescente", "maestro para que quiere otro tatuaje", "maestro no fume" "maestro no tome" "los cinco picos no fueron hechos para hacer salto libre" "que ya no estoy para esos menesteres..." ya tengo 268 años y sé lo que me conviene y lo que no. - un hijo rebelde como él ... se olvida acaso quien soy.

- Shiryu, amigo, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Shun sacándole de un violento tirón el esparadrapo, mientras de fondo seguían oyéndose las quejas de Dohcko.

- El… el… maestro me secuestro. - Respondía Shiryu un poco confundido por la actitud de Dohko.

- ¿Maestro, donde esta Shiryu? - preguntaba Shun haciendo formas pequeñas con las manos.

- Ah, el pequeño Shiryu, salió a atender al cartero.

- ¿Y dejó que fuera tras él?

De pronto se escucha un lamento canino en la puerta de entrada, que resultaba realmente enternecedor, conmoviendo el dulce corazón de Juné quién fue abrirla de inmediato; encontrándose con un cachorrito tierno, chiquito, de carita adorable, por demás encantador y detrás suyo un cartero desmayado, mordido y completamente desalineado.

- Ohhhh pero que cachorrito mas lindo…- dejó escapar Juné un comentario, sonriéndole y mirándolo con mucha ternura, mientras Shun corría a auxiliar al cartero.

- Juné, aléjate de él ¡pronto!- grito Shiryu el dragón, mientras trataba de librarse de las cadenas de Andrómeda que lo ataban aún.

Entonces un silencio frío reino en la habitación, mientras el pequeño Shiryu miró fijamente a Juné y se pudo ver como la ira se iba apoderando del rostro angelical que tenía hace poco el pequeño can, se podían leer sus pensamientos tan solo en la mirada, diciendo lo siguiente:

- ¡Shun!, ¡¿Dónde encontraste esta mujer rubia que no te pertenece y además pretende alejarte de mi maestro?- prendiéndose rápida y violentamente de la pobre rubia que no podía dar crédito a lo que sucedía.

- ¡SHIRYU NOOO!, ¡suelta a Júne!...- gritaba Shiryu el dragón, mientras la rubia se defendía como podía.

Era raro pero este cachorro contaba con una gran fuerza, y sin saber como, en tanto albedrío los dos terminaron en la playa…el pequeño Shiryu soltó a Juné por unos momentos para tomar una pose muy familiar para el caballero del dragón.

- ¡Maestro!, ¿le enseñó "Mi Dragón Naciente" al perro? – dijo Shiryu el dragón, muy sorprendido; escuchando los pensamientos de su maestro.

- El golpe de Shiryu pudo llevar a Juné hasta muy lejos jojojo. Caramba, no tenía idea que este golpe del dragón llegara a convertirse en algo muy poderoso – pensaba Dohko en dejabu, mientras observaba muy complacido a su pequeño discípulo que ya había golpeado a Juné y la había arrastrado por la playa.

Juné no se dejaría sorprender más, así que por arte de magia sacó un par de látigos atacando al pequeño Shiryu, el cual los esquivó a la perfección ante los sabios consejos del maestro.

Shun apenas podía creer lo que veía, al observar como el pequeño can impulsaba sus patitas traseras aplicando una patada doble en el cuello de Juné.

- ¡Shiryu Chan, concéntrate!- gritaba emocionado Dohcko

- ¡Maestro! - gritaron Shiryu y Shun al unisonó.

Pero aún así Juné no se dejaría vencer, se puso de pie y miró fijamente al pequeño Shiryu, llamándolo con las manos para continuar con este inesperado encuentro. El pequeño Shiryu que era un discípulo muy aplicado entendió que este sería el golpe final y se tomo un tiempo para demostrar nuevamente sus pensamientos haciendo que quede bien claro para la rubia entrometida….

- Escúchame bien caballera de plata, has hecho que enfurezca verdaderamente en tú contra; muy bien Camaleón te mostraré algo…lo que mi signo libra puede hacer contra ti ¡Voy a eliminarte! – daba a entender mientras elevaba su cosmo al infinito, dibujando la técnica más temible y poderosa del Santo de libra. En tanto la voz del narrador que escuchamos todos los capítulos al inicio de la serie explicó: "Los 100 dragones es la última técnica del caballero de libra, la cual puede ser enseñada una sola vez. Con el símbolo del tigre de bengala el cual al ser invocado expulsará a los 100 dragones, los cuales causarán la destrucción total en el enemigo".

- ¡Que cosmo tan terrible! – comentó Juné muy preocupada.

- Cielos los 100 dragones de rozan. Es terrible – decía Dohko.

- ¡100 Dragones de Rozan! - se pudo escuchar o al menos Dohko asi lo entendió.

- ¡A mi nunca me enseñó esta técnica en mi entrenamiento, la vi de coincidencia en la batalla con Shiòn y no le quedo de otra que decir que la aprendiera!- nuevamente se escuchó una crítica del dragón Shiryu, mientras Shun se alarmó de verdad y corrió tras June al saber que luego de esto no encontraría más que polvo estelar de la rubia Camaleón y se apresuró en llamar al dragón Shiryu con desesperación - ¡Shiryu! ¡pronto! "¡la exclamación de Athena!"

- ¿Pero qué? - June no entendió nada, y al parecer no se daba cuenta lo grave de la situación

- ¡June! – gritaba Shun - ¡junta las manos así y ahora grita junto conmigo!

- ¡ATHENA EXCLAMATION! - un potente rayo de luz salió de los 3 santos contra un pobre y nada indefenso perrito.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!, ¡ mi Shiryu NOOOOO! - corrió Dohko interponiéndose y protegiendo en parte al pequeño Shiryu del ataque fulminante.

Ya todo terminó. Un destello en el cielo, un par de estrellitas fugases pasando siendo reflejadas en el mar y la tranquilidad retornó a la playa japonesa. Una figura humana y otra canina yacían dibujadas en la arena.

- ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! – corría el dragón al encuentro de su joven maestro - ¡¿se encuentra bien?, ¡maestro hábleme por favor!- suplicaba Shiryu desesperado sacudiendo a su maestro, haciendo que este reaccione de a poco.

- Shiryu, eres tú… cof, cof. Has vuelto- hablaba débilmente el maestro de libra– quiero que sepas que ….

- ¡Diga! , ¡diga maestro! – seguía sacudiendo Shiryu.

- Yo, yo soy… - no terminó la frase y Dohko cerró los ojos.

- Maestro, ¡maestro no!, - Shiryu lo sacudió logrando despertar a Dohko.

- Yo… yo… yo soy… tu maestro. No lo olvides. – y luego de eso se durmió por completo, dejando un dragón con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Vamos Shiryu, despreocúpate, solo gritamos y lanzamos pequeñas chispas…. No creerás que en realidad levanté mi cosmo; solo fue para asustar al pequeño Shiryu – le decía Shun tratando de calmar a su amigo

- Ah...¿Así?... claro que yo lo entendí así desde un principio. jeje - respondía Shiryu un poco nervioso. - usted, no es mi maestro, En realidad es mi padre susurro Shiryu a su maestro.

- Vamos ayúdenme a llevarlos a la casa- decía Juné mientras cargaba a Dokho y al pequeño Shiryu entre entre sus brazos.

Desde esa noche Shun y June se divertían saliendo muy a menudo, a veces solos, otras con los chicos de bronce, otras en compañía de Dohko que en su forma rejuvenecida no tardo en tener numerosas citas, una de ellas fue la vecina más cercana, a la que Shun siempre le llevaba una manzana todos los días. Shun y Juné salían sin que hubiese un solo día de aburrimiento, sin duda estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Hasta que un buen día...

-Toc, toc... Señor Shun de Cepheus, adivine que es lo que le compre esta vez a Seiya- ingreso Juné con un parante último modelo para el chibi Seiya de su gran amigo... - ¿Shun sucede algo?...

- ¿mandaste a Shaina a que me espiara?- Dijo Shun sosteniendo una carta anónima entre los dedos

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Aquí les traigo la quinta parte de este fic . Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y seguir alentándome en este trabajo, se los dedico a ustedes mis queridos lectores... me encanta que a todos les haya gustado el fic , agradezco también a mis seguidores por correo jeje..

**Aclaraciones_:**

- El titulo del presente es " Corre corre que el gran Shiryu te alcanza" no Correo corre , aunque hubiera sido interesante .

Falta muy poco para el final , esperemos que el tierno Shun no se enfade mas de la cuenta con nuestra querida Juné, pero ya descubrirán el por que de muchas cosas que se vieron en la serie.


	6. Dejalo Ir Capitulo Final

_**Gracias por seguir el fic, espero y este ultimo capitulo cubra sus expectativas.**  
_

_Tuve que realizar cambios en este cap. porque me equivoque de carpeta y subí un borrador._

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior:**

- Toc, toc... Señor Shun de Cepheus, adivine que es lo que le compre esta vez a Seiya- ingreso Juné con un parante último modelo para el chibi Seiya de su gran amigo... - ¿Shun sucede algo?...

- ¿mandaste a Shaina a que me espiara?- Dijo Shun sosteniendo una carta anónima entre los dedos

**Dejalo Ir Capitulo Final**

Fue entonces que la sonrisa de June perdió por completo el brillo, haciendo que pasara en instantes, de la alegría a la culpabilidad.

- Bueno, yo no creí… no tenía idea…, - dejó escapar June sin poder hacer nada, puesto que el mayor de sus temores se hacia realidad, siendo interrumpida abruptamente.

- ¿De que era una ASESINA? – increpaba Shun exaltado ante lo recién descubierto, haciendo que June se apresurara en su respuesta.

- Te lo iba a contar, es solo que…no se dio la oportunidad – June dejó de hablar repentinamente, dándose cuenta de que había cometido el peor de los errores al no confiar en Shun y contarle todo desde un inicio.

- Entonces… es cierto - dijo Shun en evidente estado de Shock. Si no lo habría escuchado el mismo, jamás podría dar crédito de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿Cómo podría ser cierto?, que su máxima ilusión, la chica perfecta, la dulce y sincera niña con la que soñó por tantos años fuese capaz de engañarlo de ese modo.

Un silencio incómodo se dejó sentir durante unos segundos, segundos que parecían una eternidad para Shun y June…. Hasta que se dejó escuchar la dolorosa sentencia del santo de Andrómeda.

- Lo siento June, pero creo que... aún eres un poco joven…- terminó de decir estas palabras aún observando a la descubierta Camaleón, la decepción y desilusión que se había llevado era evidente en sus ojos y ese sentimiento no pasó desapercibido para June. Finalmente agregó. – Necesito estar solo.

June entendió a la perfección el significado de estas palabras, ahora no era grata a los ojos de Shun. Con el corazón destrozado y sumamente avergonzada se acercó a la puerta y antes de cerrarla dijo:

- Lo hice porque durante todos estos años, no pude olvidarte. Creí que si no te volvía a ver, nunca más sería feliz. – la puerta se cerró lentamente dejando a un consternado Shun solo, lleno de rabia para consigo mismo, ¿como pudo equivocarse?, los sentimientos de ira, decepción, tristeza y desilusión nublaron su mente, era algo que antes jamás le había sucedido. Su brazo fue a parar derribando todos los objetos que estaban sobre el antiguo mueble parlofónico. Un hilo de sangre resbaló de sus puños haciendo que el caballero se sintiera por primera vez derrotado por sus propios sentimientos, preguntándose ¿por qué el amor jugaba con él de manera cruel?… fue cuando mil respuestas brotaron libremente haciendo que nuestro santo se sumiera en lágrimas, como en aquellos viejos tiempos.

- ¡Cuidado señorita! - gritó un taxista al frenar bruscamente tratando de evitar atropellar a la rubia camaleón, que iba sumida en sus pensamientos como si de un zombi se tratara. June sabía que esta vez las cosas no tendrían remedio, en realidad no había mucha diferencia entre ella y Shaina, las dos mintieron, pero era una cobardía el que Shaina hubiese escrito esa nota para deshacerse de ella. Iba anonadada cuando sintió en sus bolsillos un pedazo de papel doblado, al leerlo recordó que en el estaba escrita la dirección de Shaina en Japón. June no habría actuado bien después de todo, pero Shun no merecía ser estafado por una mala mujer que lo único que deseaba era aprovecharse de Andrómeda. Esto encendió el fuego en su interior. No se quedaría con Shun pero al menos velaría por su bien.

Corrió entonces la rubia camaleón hacia la dirección escrita en el papel, esta vez Shaina las tendría que pagar y de eso no le quedaba ni la menor duda. Al llegar se encontró con la puerta abierta, todo en el departamento daba señales de haber sido removido, como si se tratara de un robo truncado y reciente. Sigilosa ingreso tratando de buscar evidencias o señales del fraude contra Shun y más aún trataba de encontrar a Shaina quien seguramente se escondía por aquel acto perverso de enviar anónimos. June estaba en eso cuando escuchó unas voces que reían.

Acercándose, ella no dudo en esconderse y escuchar lo que tramaban.

- ¿y ese bom bom se dejó tomar las fotos con tan solo un anillo puesto?... Vaya, con lo serio que parecía.

- En realidad se las tome yo – respondía Shaina muy orgullosa - se suponía que eran para mi álbum personal. Pero eso quedó en el pasado, aún no sé porqué me dejó sola, un día en que salió a la avenida Lama o con alguna Daly; ya no lo recuerdo. Solo sé que decidí dar un nuevo inicio a mi vida, desperté, no lo encontré, espere por dos días y tomé mis cosas, cambié mi dirección, mi teléfono, mi trabajo y hasta de país. Luego la tonta de June con sus romanticismos absurdos llegó a mi nueva oficina cuando me disponía a tomar la siesta, fue entonces cuando volví a encontrar a Shun, no sé que llamó más mi atención, pero esa paz que me dá me trae vagos recuerdos, fue entonces que decidí borrarla del camino – decía la cobra teniendo en la mano su frasquito de pastillas las cuales tomaba a toda hora como si de caramelos se tratara - ¿Eurídice quieres unas cuantas? - preguntó a su compañera recibiendo una afirmación de parte de ella.

- Sí. Esa June ¿a quien cree que engaña? es la peor que conozco, con su carita inocente sedujo y trata de aprovecharse de nuestro Shun – respondió Eurídice tomando una serie de 5 pastillitas en una sola toma.

June no pudo contener más su ira, las dos infames creían poder manipular la vida de las personas como les viniera en gana. Ella se encargaría de enseñarles una lección.

- ¡Pero que dicen! – gritó Juné - ¡a la que voy a desaparecer del mapa es a ti! -Se abalanzó contra la cobra, siendo separadas por Eurídice.

- June, pero ¿que haces aquí? – preguntó Shaina con mucha dificultad sorprendida aún con las manos de June en el cuello.

- Tú, ¡cobra venenosa! , ¡Te atreviste a enviarle una carta anónima a Shun! – increpó June muy molesta.

- ¿Carta? ¡de que estas hablando! – respondió Shaina sin saber a lo que June se refería.

- Le enviaste un anónimo contándole que te contraté para que lo espiaras. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que eras una asesina?. – señaló June a Shaina tomándola otra vez por sorpresa.

- ¡¿Asesina?, ¡pero de que rayos hablas!, al único que quise matar de verdad en toda mi vida fue a Seiya!, a no ser que….- Shaina contuvo las palabras y miró directamente a Eurídice, quien de puntillas trataba de escapar – ¡Alto!, maniática de los disfraces, teníamos un pacto, y te atreviste a traicionarme. Ahora probarás mis garras. ¡A MIIIII… COBRAAAAA!

- ¿Calma Shaina de que estas hablando? – preguntó rápidamente Eurídice antes de recibir los cortes de la enfurecida peli verde, que hace solo unos minutos reía y cantaba con ella.

- Esta pequeña sabandija trató de engañar a Shun haciéndose pasar por minusválida – Shaina hablaba a Juné señalando a la sabandija minusválida.

- ¿Que dices? – preguntó la rubia Camaleón, pensando hasta donde podrían llegar por su obsesión. Para June era demasiado lo que estas dos cómplices delataban.

- Ustedes dos deberían darme las gracias – habló Eurídice como si hubiera hecho una gran hazaña - ¡si no fuera por mí a estas alturas Shun estaría casado con doña perfección!.

- Te refieres a… - dijo Juné creyendo saber de quien se trataba.

- Sí, la inocente princesita del norte, la dulce y perfecta Fler – afirmó Eurídice.

- ¿Qué paso con Fler?... ¿acaso dices que Fler nunca se refirió mal de Seiya? – preguntó conmovida June.

- ¿La princesita perfecta…?. ¡Ja! era toda dulzura, puedo enfermar de tan solo recordarla. La quite del camino fácilmente. TA TANNN … hasta que tu apareciste en el mapa y casi me lo quitaste .

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?, yo siempre quise lo mejor para Shun. Un momento, ¿como puedes estar segura de que casi te lo quité…?. – preguntó con sorpresa la rubia camaleón.

- Porque los seguí a ustedes - dijo esto Eurídice mirando a todos lados encorvándose y frotándose las manos – En realidad lo sigo a él…. – con una voz y la mirada perturbada agregó – Siempre… lo hago.

- Estas demente amiga, de razón te quedaste al final, en realidad Shun siempre me prefirió; y ahora que le dirás que no soy asesina, podré regresar con él – hablaba Shaina feliz por el hermoso futuro que se pintaba ante ella.

- Ustedes me enferman. ¡Me largo de aquí! - dijo June soltando la puerta con furia al salir.

- El departamento está hecho un asco – decía Shaina mirando alrededor suyo – Creo que me robaron – aseveró.

- Vaya... – respondió Eurídice –¿Vamos a espiar a Shun?.

Aquel mismo día cayendo la tarde, Shun se despertó malhumorado y triste. No había asistido a su trabajo, se encontraba aún muy dolido esperando que Dhoko llegase de su cita con la bella Artemisa, al menos él sería feliz, pensó, sin embargo un cosmo muy familiar llamó su atención, haciendo que volteara para ver de quien se trataba, provocándole un sobresalto al ver aquel rostro que alguna vez le causó tanto pesar. Trayéndole los peores recuerdos.

- Hola…. estaba preocupada por ti – saludaba Saori cómodamente sentada en el sillón de su sala, con una evidente alergia en el rostro, que no le hacia lucir en lo absoluto saludable.

- ¿Saoriiii? - preguntó Shun con temor - ¿Cómo me encontraste?.

- ¿Como te encontré?, pero si no te buscaba…. ¿Recibiste mi carta?.

- Fuiste tú.

- Me sorprendes Shun, acaso olvidaste que soy la diosa de la sabiduría.

- Me alegra mucho verte Saori, luces muy bien, a no ser por tu alergia que te sigue saliendo.

- Mi inocente Shun, estos son solo signos de Amor, me salen solo cuando pienso en ti. Cada vez que tú regresas a mi vida. Y hoy volviste a la mía.

- Saori, en ningún momento yo volví a tu vida – respondió nervioso el santo de Andrómeda.

- Estuviste en mi vida desde muy pequeño, ¿recuerdas? Estuvimos toda la serie juntos; Seiya era la coartada perfecta para que nadie sospechara de lo nuestro. Eras el caballero más codiciado entre todas las chicas – hablaba Saori con añoranza por aquellos días tan buenos, de pronto su voz cambió tornándose un tanto maquiavélica, obsesiva y enfermiza – por ese motivo cambié el diseño de tu armadura haciéndola ver un poco femenina, pero aún así seguías llamando la atención; ¿recuerdas a esas chicas histéricas en tu presentación en la guerra galáctica? ¡gritaban por ti, todas te amaban!, es lamentable que murieran mientras yo degustaba observando desde lo alto…. ¡que tragedia! - Shun escuchaba sin poder dar fe de lo que narraba la diosa, esto debía ser un mal sueño, pero Saori continuaba - Entonces para vigilarte mejor, decidí que debías vivir en la mansión Kido; pero tampoco funcionó ¡eh hicieron esa ridícula toma de ducha en mi secuestro con Dócrates! a pesar de haber dado órdenes precisas de no hacerlo ¡contigo no!. Cambié los libretos en la casa de libra, haciendo ver una posible relación entre tú y el cisne Hyoga y aunque muchos lo creyeron, no funcionó puesto que seguías llamando la atención; en inframundo cuando ví que Eurídice quería algo más que una simple amistad contigo, solo bastó rosearle algo de cemento instantáneo para dejarla fuera del juego unos cuantos años, y cuando te convertiste en Hades, logré sacar a ese espíritu maligno de ti… ¡porque solo debes ser mío!. Cuantas batallas, pero no conté con la existencia de Juné de Camaleón en la isla Andrómeda. Siempre me pareció simple, debí haber acabado con ella cuando me comuniqué con esos caballeros de plata muy temprano, la mañana antes de ir al aeropuerto con rumbo al santuario … Pero no ocurrió así, tenía que caerse la máscara, y tú ¡tú como buen caballero tenías que ir a mirarle el rostro!... entonces maquiné un nuevo plan, June viviría, sería solo por unos momentos más, la llevé al hospital para recuperarse de sus heridas, y di la orden de cambiar sus expedientes y mandarla lejos… pero tenía que llegar Marín por la ventana e irse con ella al santuario. Siempre sospeché de esa pelirroja, pero en Fin. ¡Todo fue para bien!.

- ¡¿Dices que trataste de eliminar a June? - al fin reaccionó Shun al escuchar ese nombre.

- Claro que sí, luego desapareciste de mi vida… y June y yo quedamos solas las dos soñando... con "Shun el caballero de Andrómeda"; mis planes siempre resultaron, incluso después del psiquiatra, ya casi había olvidado lo nuestro cuando June me preguntó si era amor lo que ella sentía.. ¡te imaginas! AMOR. Patética camaleón.

- Ya basta Saori , me estas poniendo nervioso…

- ¿Nervioso?, pero yo no sé que son los nervios - dijo esto la señora Solo rascándose la alergia del rostro.

- Shun hace años que te dejé escapar, pero esta vez será distinto. No me iré sin antes llevarme lo que he venido a buscar - decía Saori mirando a Shun de pies a cabeza de una manera muy especial y con un brillo en los ojos.

- No otra vez, ¡Saori no! - Gritaba Shun tratando de ser mas rápido que la diosa encerrándose en su habitación, pero la diosa tiene el poder de romper cuantas puertas quiera sin siquiera tocarlas.

- Ven aquí Shun, tienes lo que yo quiero…- la picardía se adueñaba de la voz de la diosa

- Espera Saori no puedes hacerme eso , aaaahhh - se escuchaban los gritos desde la casa.

- Así que te gusta esto – decía con voz victoriosa.

- ¡Espera Saori, así no!, ¡lo romperás!.

- Por favor Shun compórtate como un hombre y deja de gritar. Esto puede ser muy placentero. – Shaina y Eurídice llegaban desde hace unos minutos, asustadas por los gritos, acudieron prestas en ayuda de Shun.

Encontraron al caballero forzando a Saori, mientras ella reía desenfrenadamente y leía un pequeño cuaderno.

- ¡¿SAORI, QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? – gritaron las cómplices, mientras alejaban de Shun a la diosa que no dejaba de leer el cuaderno antiguo. Saori de pronto frenó las risas en seco, y preguntó:

-¡¿Así que saliste con ella en varias ocasiones? - En tanto, June ingresaba al lugar de reunión y muy asombrada escuchó hablar a Shun.

-Ya te lo dije Saki, solo salí con ella en dos ocasiones. En aquel entonces ya no teníamos nada. – respondió Shun alterado.

- ¿Qué están haciendo todas reunidas aquí? – preguntó June pasando revista con su mirada a toda la habitación, percatándose de la presencia de…. – ¿SAKI? ¿tú eres SAKI?

- Saori Kido -dijo con voz burlona la diosa. Al darse cuenta del gran descubrimiento de June – daaaaaaaaaaa.

- ¿Eurídice que haces sin tus muletas? – preguntó Shun dejando a la rubia entre la espada y la pared.

- ¿Milagro?, ¡milagro!, puedo caminar – se sonrojaba Eurídice al verse descubierta.

- Vamos dile la verdad - aumentó Shaina

- Si voy a caer que caigan todas. Es cierto te engañe Shun, pero solo fue por unos años, y… y aún no sabes lo peor, ¡Shaina es una asesina!... – decía mientras apuntaba a Shaina con el dedo acusador, tratando con esto de desviar la atención.

- Ya se lo dijiste mentirosa.- respondió Shaina, cruzando los brazos mirando a la vez de reojo a Shun - hablando de mentiras Shun, ¿que hace Saori aquí?.

- Solo vine a recuperar a Shun. – Se adelantó Saori a cualquier comentario.

- ¿Recuperar que?, no se tiene lo que no fué tuyo. - fanfarroneaba Shaina. – la discusión regresaba al caos nuevamente cuando Dohko se hizo presente del brazo de la diosa Artemisa, la cual llevaba una de esas batas sutiles y transparentes que acostumbraba, en tanto se olía un aroma poco usual en casa de Shun.

- ¿Qué pasa Aquí? – preguntó el santo de libra sin caer en cuenta que solo llevaba bóxers y medias puestas.

- Todas Amamos a Shun – respondió Saori con una expresión de no dar alguna nueva de la cual sorprenderse, haciendo que Shun se sienta incómodo.

- Saori ya basta - decía Shun repitiendo esto por centésima vez cuando su mirada se detuvo a observar detenidamente al antiguo maestro - ¿Acaso eso que trae en la boca es un habano?. – preguntó Andrómeda recordando algunas conversaciones privadas con el antiguo maestro.

- Jejeje – Respondió Dohko satisfecho de aquello, mientras inspeccionaba la situación.

- Vamos Shun, creo que llegó el momento de que elijas con cual de nosotras te quedarás - rompió el silencio Eurídice poniendo una cara de angelito ante los ojos de Shun.

- ¿qué con quien me quedo?, que les hace pensar que podría iniciar algo con alguna de ustedes. Por favor, esto es demasiado.

- Ya déjenlo en Paz, les dije que vine a recuperar a Shun, por lo tanto ustedes, deben retirarse y dejarnos tranquilos. – redundó Saori adueñándose de la situación.

- Saori, no volveré contigo, entiéndelo - respondió el Santo de Andrómeda con una mueca de ¡ya es suficiente! - Si vuelves a hablar de esto ya no volveré a dirigirte la palabra, ¿me haz entendido?, ¡dime si lo haz entendido! – por primera vez reinaba el silencio, nadie antes había visto actuar a Shun de esa manera, hasta para Saori en medio de su locura obsesiva era claro que todo esto había llevado al limite al Santo de Andrómeda.

- Shun, - se escuchó tímidamente a June- solo vine a despedirme y arreglar algunas cosas de las cuales no tenías idea - Shun no deseaba escuchar nada, pero antes de que pudiese callar a June, ella se adelantó y dijo - Fler, Fler nunca se refirió mal de Seiya, todo fue un invento de Eurídice. Discúlpanos, lo digo porque también cometí un error, todas nos equivocamos al engañarte tan solo por agradarte. Lo único que sé es que tu te mereces la felicidad, eres la mejor persona que conozco y deseo verte feliz en compañía de quien te merezca; espera un segundo- termino y sus pasos fueron directo a la puerta, abriéndola, dando paso a la rubia princesa de las tierras gélidas de Asgard . – Fler aún te ama – terminó June casi temblando, instante en el que Seiya quien había ido a llamar a Fler la sostenía pues veía como June quería desvanecerse en esos momentos.

- ¿Eso es verdad Fler? – preguntó Shun a las palabras de June mirando esta vez a aquella princesita casi perfecta… buscando a la vez aquello que hacia eterno a las palabras "juntos para siempre" en la mirada de Fler.

- Claro que sí.- respondió la pequeña Fler dando pasos ligeros tomando a Shun por el rostro, para luego juntar sus labios con los suyos y retomar lo que alguna vez fue una perfecta relación.

Ya todo estaba dicho, así que June decidió retirarse. Abrió nuevamente la puerta, pero esta vez fue interrumpida por los frenos de un auto deportivo que se estacionó rápida y perfectamente frente a la casa de Shun. Un rubio alto de suaves facciones y larga cabellera se abrió paso directamente hacia el caballero de Libra.

- Buenas tardes Antiguo Maestro – Saludo de manera encantadora.

- Buenas tardes Shaka, llegas a tiempo jojojojo- Dhoko con su acostumbrada risa hizo pensar a más de uno que aquí aún había algo de que enterarse.

- Gracias por avisarme - respondió Shaka como siempre calmado y casi inalcanzable ante los ojos de cualquier mortal.

- Ahí la tienes. Ella esta confundida Shaka- añadió el caballero de Libra señalando a la Cobra, quien había quedado muda al contemplar al dorado Virgo, muy asombrada, no podía dar crédito de lo que sus ojos veían y tan solo atinaba a mover la cabeza en forma de negación por lo último que acababa de escuchar.

- Shaina, el antiguo maestro tiene razón, es absurdo negarlo, estás confundida. No importa lo que hagas en estas circunstancias y te arrojes contra el mundo. Debes darte cuenta que tu esfuerzo será en vano, no debes arriesgarte más Shaina.

- ¡Pero Shaka! – contestó Shaina siendo interrumpida por el hermoso rubio de virgo.

- De continuar así, solo conseguirás una vida inútil. Acabo de recordar algo que escuché hace mucho, solamente el amor puede superar a la oscuridad y a la confusión, es por eso que la luz del amor puede aclarar tus pensamientos, ya que somos simples humanos luchando contra algo superior.

- ¿Algo superior? ¡Pero tú me dejaste por…! ¿como era que se llamaba?….. lDaly!, ¿por qué entonces estas aquí? – reclamó Shaina.

- Lo sé, el Dalái Lama, hizo que confrontara todas mis dudas. Mi origen divino no permitiría que amase de forma particular a alguien, era imposible que la luz del amor llegase a mí, eso era sencillamente imposible, no importaba lo que intentemos, nunca podré dejar de ser la reencarnación sagrada del oriente; pero…me di cuenta que este amor es algo más que indestructible de eso estoy seguro, pasaremos por mil pruebas Shaina, nada será seguro; pero tendremos que arriesgarnos, aunque sea inútil, lo vamos a intentar de todas formas. – Eso fue lo ultimo que se pudo escuchar porque apenas terminó de hablar Shaka el caballero de virgo se dirigió a la cobra de manera sutil tomándola de la mano, y cerró los ojos para finalizar diciendo – No podemos seguir engañándonos y dejar pasar el tiempo que nos queda juntos, te pido que seas mi compañera por el resto de mis vidas; tratemos de llevar con nosotros esta sencilla enseñanza - Culminó Shaka, abriendo los ojos en espera de la respuesta de su amada.

- La idea de no volverte a ver me aterró, al punto de buscar lo más cercano a ti amor. Nada de lo que hacemos es inútil al contrario yo no concibo la cordura si no estas a mi lado. Y es cierto que ahora estas aquí presente, al lado mío, gracias por arriesgarte por mí, estoy de acuerdo en ser compañera tuya Shaka.

Lo que estaba ocurriendo era extraordinario, como sacado de uno de esos cuentos largos y dramáticos, pero con finales felices, pensaron todos, mientras veían como estos dos caballeros continuaban con sus vidas mientras se alejaban de aquella casita en la playa.

- Ahora que todo esta bien mi pequeña, ¿me puedes decir como es que pensaste que Tenzin, "el Dalái Lama" era mujer?. – Se escuchaba la pregunta mientras Los dos daban la espalda a los presentes.

- No dije que fuera mujer o hombre, pero si me dejabas era por su intromisión. – respondía Shaina un poco ruborizada. – la verdad es que no quería pensar en ello, en ese entonces, me culpaba por hacer que cayeras en martirios, pero aún así, no podía evitar estar al lado tuyo - dijo esto abrazando a Shaka por la cintura.

- Ya todo esta resuelto, no te preocupes más, pero tengo más preguntas que hacerte Shaina, como: ¿en realidad intentaste seducir a Shun? es cierto que llego a ocupar mi armadura en Los Eliseos, pero...– decía esto con picardía - y ¿como fue que mi foto apareció en aquella revista?, lo digo porque me llegó un cheque con una buena cantidad de ceros incluidos, además… - y ya no se pudo escuchar más de aquellos enamorados que al subir a su auto se alejaron rápidamente.

Todos aún un poco confundidos, miraban hacia la puerta sin creer lo que había sucedido, cuando Saori cogía algunas pertenencias de Shun.

- Saori, ¿que haces con mis cosas?, ¿ya leíste mi diario no es suficiente? - reclamó Shun

- Claro que no, aquí soy yo quien perdió más, así que, me llevaré algunos recuerdos- decía Saori cogiendo algunos objetos de la habitación de Shun - esto es para Julián, y esto otro para Yuliet y esto para Jules...ohh una foto de Fler - acercándose a la princesa del norte le dijo: - ¿podrías autografiar esta foto? es un recuerdo para mi esposo y mis hijos - ante la sorpresa de Andrómeda.

- Increíble – se escuchó de Shun echando la mano a su frente.

De este modo el cuadro de locura empezó a tranquilizarse. Seiya que todo lo había contemplado, se acercó a Juné y colocando sus manos en los hombros de la rubia, tratando de reconfortarla le dijo:

- Hiciste lo correcto June, eres admirable.

- Gracias Seiya, Shun lo merece.

- Y dime June ¿ahora que será de ti?

- Volveré a Japón y terminaré mi novela… la dejé apenas en las primeras 25 páginas. Gracias por tu ayuda y Adiós Seiya.

- Adiós June. Dile Adiós a Chibi Seiya. – esta última frase hizo que June soltara una sonrisa al ver al Santo Pegaso cual niño inocente cogiendo su miniatura y entregándosela.

– Pórtate bien Seiya –recordó entonces aquel parante que en dos oportunidades la metió en enredos, pero esta vez fue diferente, puesto que colocó en su lugar al muñeco exhibiéndolo como debió ser hace años. - Adiós Chibi Seiya, - respondió y dejó un pequeño besito estampado en la cabecita de miniatura. – Nos vemos Shun.

- Bien June – culminó Andrómeda, teniendo en brazos a Fler.

Todo se acabó. Juné caminaba sola a orillas del mar ante la belleza que puede regalar el ocaso, dejando las huellas de sus pequeños pies en la arena siendo estas borradas por las olas del mar, "así debe ser, lo que hice está bien" se convencía, "así como ahora mis huellas se borran con el mar, algún día yo te olvidaré" pensaba. Esta experiencia sería inolvidable…. Milo y Camus como siempre acompañándola en sus momentos cumbres dejaban escuchar una melodía desgarradora o mejor dicho la seguían en todo su trayecto que no era mucho, por ser lento como si de una procesión se tratara.

**_Él ha vueIto con su antigua novia._**

**_Ella no es un reto para él._**

**_Ella no compite con él._**

**_ÉL no contesta Ias cartas que mandas tú._**

**_Y tienes ceIos deI tiempo que ella pasa con éI._**

**_Déjalo partir hacia la oscuridad._**

**_Déjalo vivir por todo lo que tiene ahí._**

**_Déjalo partir hacia la oscuridad._**

**_!Déjalo ir! !Déjalo ir! !Déjalo ir!_**

La depresión se adueñaba de June hasta que decidió no pensar en ello y ver que haría. Todo esto había sido extraordinario a tal punto que pensó en realizar alguna historia de los presentes. Sí, muchos planes a futuro se decía June. Primero debería conseguir una editorial con quien firmar contrato – ¡Ay por Dios a quien engaño! – Se dijo así misma, no podría vivir nunca después de este pasaje. Ella jugó y lo perdió todo. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar las primeras lágrimas las que se convirtieron muy pronto en llanto – Juné eres patética – pensaba para si, cuando de pronto escuchó una vez más aquella voz tan amada por ella.

- ¡Juné!...

- ¿Shun?

- ¡Juné!... – escuchó nuevamente y pensó que la obsesión era contagiosa y aceleró el paso.

- ¡Juné! – se escuchó la voz aún más cerca haciendo que Juné pensara que su locura había llegado al extremo, mucho más al sentir una mano que tomaba la suya haciendo que detenga su caminar – Juné aún no te puedes ir – escuchó.

- ¿por qué tendría que quedarme? – preguntó aún con lagrimas la rubia camaleón, tratando de disimularlas. No se atrevía a voltear, temerosa de que su locura le jugase una mala pasada.

- Tienes que asistir a nuestra boda.

- Ya entiendo, quieres que sea la dama de honor – o peor aún pensó para sus adentros, quizás quería nombrarla madrina de bodas, ya se imaginaba entregando a Shun en el altar - ¡nooooooo!

- ¿No? Claro que no serás la dama de honor, eso nunca – respondió Shun – Dime Juné ¿aceptas? – preguntó el santo de Andrómeda con una sonrisa muy coqueta, Juné nunca negaría una petición de Shun.

- Claro Shun, como podría negarme. - respondió June dejando de lado su orgullo y sufrimiento por aquella petición, ¿como negarse al amor de su vida?.

- June, temía tu rechazo después de mi actitud….. , No me equivoqué; te queda muy bien. Era lo que quería darte antes de recibir el anónimo.

- ¿Querías darme? – preguntó Juné volteando y buscando la mirada de Shun; no eran ilusiones el caballero de Andrómeda había ido con ella, se encontraba de rodillas, sujetaba su mano mientras en ella brillaba el más hermoso anillo de compromiso que haya podido ver en toda su vida.

- Perdóname por no haber sido yo quien se haya arriesgado a encontrarte. Si hubiera tenido valor, me las habría ingeniado para volver a verte. Pero fuiste tú, siempre fuiste tú mi dulce camaleón, quien acudió en mi ayuda. Siempre me salvaste de lo peor. Estabas en los peores momentos, convirtiendo todo con tu presencia en algo maravilloso. Fue así en la Isla Andrómeda, el día en que nos revelamos contra el santuario, mis peores temores, los supere contigo; luego, cuando me entere lo de Saori , creí que no volvería a vivir, mi vida no tenía sentido, ese año todo culminaba y ahí estabas tú. Siempre tan calmada, siendo tu misma, pensando en los demás antes que tú. Ahora regresaste June y no te dejare partir. No más.

De pronto Milo y Camus nuevamente tocaban el tema que acompañó a Juné durante todos estos años.

**_Sus amigas le decían: "Deja de quejarte...ya las tenía hartas._**

**_Sus amigas le decían: Deja de sufrir...hay otros chicos que mirar._**

**_Trataron de presentarla con Brad Pitt Y Leonardo D' Caprio._**

**_Pero hay algo en Shun...que eIIas no saben._**

**_Con Shun...algo pasó con Shun._**

Estas últimas palabras emocionaron el corazón de Juné de Camaleón quien no lo pensó dos veces y le estampó el tan esperado beso, que era una representación máxima de amor entre los dos.

Sin contar que eran observados por Dohko y Artemisa desde la terraza de su casa, esta última había sacado de la nada su ya conocido arco y flecha y apuntaba en dirección a Juné, por lo que el Antiguo maestro alarmado le dijo:

- Artemisa ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Esa rubia esta besando a mi niño.

- ¡Pero…hace poco dormiste conmigo!.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – respondió fríamente Artemisa dejando helado a Dohko – la mataré si no lo hace feliz.

- ¡Nooooo! – el caballero de libra forzó el arco, tomando conciencia de las palabras de Artemisa, mientras que por accidente una flecha salía despuntada hacía el pobre de Milo quien hasta hace poco tocaba una romántica canción y ahora yacía en el agua, viendo esto Camus salió corriendo de la escena cargando a su amigo, botando las baquetas que sostenía en sus manos, mientras que los dos tortolitos continuaban el beso que pronto batiría un record mundial.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.

FIN


End file.
